


笼中困兽

by shentu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, 监狱AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 简单粗暴：监狱爱情故事。





	笼中困兽

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/gifts).
  * A translation of [Animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566377) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



Animals

 

-

他们把利威尔带到一辆货车里，用手铐和脚铐把他困在了座位上，柴油的气味几乎堵塞了利威尔的鼻腔。

司机一边跟着收音机一起哼歌一边把车停到了监狱里。利威尔透过车窗可以看到囚犯们被铁丝网扭曲的身影。他们正在跑道上慢跑，一旁站着的则就是荷枪实弹的狱警。

利威尔坐在他的座位上，手铐其实并不紧，但这重量已经足够提醒他要认清现实了。

解开他手铐和脚铐跟领他进监狱的是同一个狱警。监狱里的味道闻起来十分特别——那是一种足以令人窒息的绝望感。当狱警们登记他时，利威尔就坐在一张橙色的塑料凳上。他能听到门被打开时发出的警报声，还有就是鞋子在油毡地板上拖动的声音。利威尔闭上了眼，所有的这些声音对他而言都太过陌生，令他头皮发麻。四周的墙壁似乎都在向他靠近，最后变成了一个无法逃离的迷宫。

他感觉自己仿佛正坐在自己的坟墓里。

“你，站起来。”

利威尔睁开了眼睛。

“站起来。”狱警重复道。“我们必须得对你进行处理。”

他们脱下了利威尔的衣服给他拍照，让他蹲在地上以确定他没有偷藏任何违禁品，狱警们全程都用戴着手套的手触碰利威尔。就像是对待一个包裹——只是需要编入目录而不需要任何尊重。他不值得那种东西。检查完毕之后，利威尔得到的只是一件囚服而不是他其他的东西。

“我还有别的东西。”他对狱警说。

“没错，你之后会得到它们的。”

“之后是什么时候？”

狱警像嚼口香糖一样动了动他的下颚。

“当他们愿意给你的时候。”他说。“现在给我进来。”

利威尔用力拉了拉自己的领子然后跟了上去。这是一个低警戒级别的监狱，但是仍然存在由荷枪实弹的狱警看守的瞭望塔。

他进去的时候发现牢房是空的，不过从留下来的书和折叠整齐的床单来看，利威尔知道自己绝不会是一个人住。他摸了摸床上布满灰尘的盖被，冷笑出声。

“怎么了，”一旁的狱警问道“你是对被子的材质不满吗，公主？”

“我完全可以拧断你的脖子。”利威尔低声道。

狱警往前走了一步。

“你刚刚说什么？”

“我只是想问他们多久换一次床？”

“那是你的事。”狱警说。他扯了扯自己的腰带以把裤子提高一点。“午餐就在二十分钟后。如果你想吃的话，我建议你现在就去。吃完之后你就得跟社工见面了。”

狱警离开了，钥匙发出的响声在他走过走廊时格外清晰。利威尔一直等到这声音消失，然后在床上坐了下来。床垫因为他的重量而下凹。利威尔向后靠去，头抵着墙，凝视着头顶破碎的混泥土墙外的，灰色的天空。今天早上他离开时她哭了，他告诉她不要跟来。

“伊莎贝尔。”他喃喃道。

-

当利威尔走进餐厅时，所有的犯人都在看着他。他们知道他是个新人，初来乍到而且脆弱无比。利威尔拿了一个餐盘然后开始排队，无视那些其他人投来的关注视线。一般来说，他不吃午餐——一日两餐对他而言足够了——但是今天早上他被带走地太早了，甚至都还没来得及吃早餐。他恨透了这种被人毫不掩饰地打量的感觉，就像是被赤裸裸地丢在了解剖台上一样。利威尔想做的只是尽快融入其中。

就在他排到队伍前面了的时候，一个犯人对他产生了兴趣。

“看这边，矮个子。”那人说。

利威尔向前迈了一步，往盘子里倒了点土豆沙拉。那个男人又向他靠近了些。他的同伴就站在旁边傻笑，就像一群青春期前的中学生。

“他不是新闻上那个小子吗？”一个说。

“是吗？嘿，矮个子。”

利威尔匆匆扫了他一眼，对记住他的脸而言已经足够了。他留着一撮看起来不怎么样的小胡子，眼睛则是棕色的。此时利威尔能做的，也是他想做的，就是转过身去用盘子撞碎那男人的鼻子。但他没有这么做，只是尽可能地控制住自己的怒气。他必须保持低调。他不能把事情搞砸。他咬着舌头走开了。然而就在这时，那个犯人抓住了他的手臂。

“我正在跟你说话呢，小矮子。”他说。

利威尔丢下了手中的餐盘然后一把抓住了男人的手腕，用力一宁。男人发出了一声咕哝，吃惊于利威尔的力气。这只是一个条件反射，利威尔完成得不加思考。

“新来的！奈尔！差不多够了！”一个狱警吼道，把手搭在了自己的警棍上。

利威尔松开了手。那个男人，奈尔，迅速抽回了手，按摩着自己的手腕。如果利威尔再用力一点，他的手就要骨折了。利威尔曲起了自己的拳头，他已经把这一切都搞砸了。当奈尔从他身边擦过后利威尔也转了个身捡起了自己的餐盘。当他再次转过身来时，他发现又多了一个注视自己的人。他有着一头金发，看着利威尔，目光灼灼，利威尔感觉自己就像被枪瞄准了一样。男人看起来很友好，但不知为何，给利威尔带来了一种不安感。

他重新打了饭然后挑了张远离那个金发男人的桌子坐下，一勺一勺地吃着冷土豆，尽力忽视桌子的肮脏。没有人敢坐在他身边。利威尔现在已经能够轻易无视奈尔不时朝他朝他投来的怨恨视线；只是餐厅的那头，那个金发男人仍然在盯着他，而利威尔却无法让他停止这么做。

 

\--

利威尔在社工来之前就到了她的办公室，不过狱警并没有管他。利威尔拖着步子走了进去，在他进监狱以来看到的第一把靠椅上坐下，他面前摆着一块写着“韩吉·佐耶”的铭牌。利威尔曾经见过一些社工，但那基本上都已经是他小时候的事了，更何况他也并不想再见到他们。  
当门被关上时，他还只不过一个人待了一会儿而已。利威尔抬起头来，看到了拿着一个文件夹走进来的工作人员，想也不用想，利威尔知道那肯定是关于他的文件，而她肯定就是韩吉。在他们面对面坐着之前，两人没有做任何眼神接触。

“利威尔。”她说。“我是韩吉·佐耶。希娜的狱警和社工。在你服刑期间我将一直监督你。为什么你不——”  
“我知道。”利威尔打断了她的话“遵守规定，表现良好。别弄得太复杂了，你不会想在这儿再看到我的。”  
韩吉一直耐心地等他说完，然后露出了一个微笑。  
“我猜你对我要做的事并不陌生。”  
利威尔当然不陌生，一点也不。他出生并生活在整个镇子上最糟糕的地方。  
“其实我只是想问你为什么不告诉我你的一些要求呢，任何我能做的而且能帮助你康复的事。”韩吉说。  
康复。利威尔不屑地在心里默念着这个词。“没有。”  
“听着，我们彼此都很清楚你为什么会在这儿。”韩吉说。“我们都知道发生了什么。”  
利威尔的眼睛亮了一下，动了动嘴唇，却并没有发出声音。  
“事实上，如果你之后有时间的话，我想知道更多细节。”  
开什么玩笑。他当然有时间。有太多太多时间了。问题就在于他并不记得所有的细节了，利威尔向后陷进了椅子里。  
“不管怎么样，”他说“我能离开了吗？”

“当然”韩吉说“如果你想的话，你可以走了”

 

当利威尔起身正准备走时，韩吉打开了他的文件。  
“哦，还有一件事情，”韩吉说。  
利威尔在门口停了下来。  
“你没有在你的探访名单上留下任何人的名字。”她说“你想加上谁的名字吗？”  
利威尔紧紧地握住了门把，咬着下唇。  
“没有。”他答道。  
\--  
利威尔一整天都在跑来跑去，夜里洗漱完后他已经累得除了躺下大睡外无法考虑任何事了。然而他还是没有见到他的狱友。利威尔转身进入大厅，一股突如其来的紧张感占据了他的胸口，如果他的狱友是奈尔的话该怎么办。他可不想跟任何人扯上什么关系。利威尔的律师告诫他得在出狱前保持低调。照顾好自己就够了，别跟任何人走得太近。  
正在牢房里等着他的人并不是奈尔，而是他早些时候见过的那个金发男人。利威尔不知道他到底是该感到庆幸还是担忧。男人正坐在床上读书，他抬头看了眼突然在门口愣住的利威尔，似乎并不惊讶于他们会再次见面。  
“你好啊，”他先开口道“我是埃尔文。”  
男人的表情甚至可以算得上愉悦，利威尔最终还是走了进来，然后爬上了床。他不打算回答埃尔文，但现在并不是树敌的时候。他已经不需要更多的敌人了。  
“利威尔。”他说“但是我猜你早就知道我是谁了。”

埃尔文放下了手中的书“他们只是告诉我我今天将会有一个新室友，如果你是指这个的话。不过你已经给人留下很深的印象了。”

奈尔。利威尔想，然后做了个鬼脸。

“他的确不怎么惹人喜欢，”埃尔文说道“但他是无害的。”  
“是啊，你看起来似乎很高兴。”  
“是吗？”埃尔文道“好吧，你当时的反应实在是令人印象深刻。”

埃尔文拉开被子，爬上了床，制服在他的肩膀和背上伸展开来。利威尔也模仿他，爬进了被褥的薄层。他感觉自己就像睡在一个被人塞满了袜子的枕套上。他向床上隆起的地方移动，弯曲肩膀以适应他的新床。  
“这是你头一回进监狱，对吗？”埃尔文问。  
利威尔把他的枕头压平，想知道埃尔文到底是怎么看出来的。作为一个囚犯而言，他似乎知道很多事。在某种程度上，埃尔文令人感到担忧，哪怕他看起来是如此安静从容，又或者说这其实全都只是他装出来的样子。事实上，利威尔曾经在青少年拘留中心待过几次，但显然，这跟待在监狱里完全不一样，这点倒是可以肯定的。  
“没错。”利威尔答道，然后翻了个身面对着墙壁，结束了这场对话。  
他累极了，什么都不想谈。他只想节省时间然后出去，他必须这样做。一个狱警喊了声“熄灯。”然后整个监狱都处在了黑暗之中。利威尔现在所用的一切就是四周的墙壁，被栅栏围着的窗户，以及，无论他接受与否，他还有埃尔文。

利威尔闭上了眼睛，感受自己脚下的灰尘，试图入睡。

还有三百六十四天。  
他在惊恐中醒来，伸手去拿那把根本不存在的枪。利威尔花了几秒钟才记起自己现在正在监狱里，他的呼吸很快又恢复了平稳。

埃尔文正坐在床上看着他，光线也透过栅栏照了进来，原来已经是早上了啊。

他在夜里检查时醒了三次，现在感到疲惫不已。埃尔文似乎想要开口问些什么，不过鉴于狱警们正在进行早上的例行巡逻，他最后并没有问出口。利威尔走得很快，从其他犯人的身边侧身擦而过，在吃早餐之前赶去了趟厕所方便。

早餐是鸡蛋，熏肉，烤面包，以及糟糕的不能再糟糕的咖啡。利威尔把每样都拿了一点，然后找了张角落里的桌子坐下，尽可能地不想引人注目。他今天就想出去，如果可以在跑道上跑步的话。但是还只过了二十四小时，他还有几千个小时要度过呢。利威尔凝视着窗外，尽管它已锈迹斑斑，不过他仍能看见其下的绿色草地，所有那些诱人的绿色。那让他几乎想要跟伊莎贝尔打电话了。她大概还在生他的气。

桌子在这时突然晃了一下，利威尔抬起头来时刚好看到埃尔文正和另一个男人在自己身旁坐下

“这就是他？”那男人道“你之前没告诉我过他原来这么小。”

“米可。”埃尔文抢在利威尔开口前呵住了男人。

米可深深地吸了一口气，然后向埃尔文点了点头。

“没事，他闻起来无害。”他说

“闻起来什么？”利威尔问。

他的问题被忽视了。米可往鸡蛋上倒了点盐。一个犯人朝他们的桌子走来，双手抱胸。埃尔文示意他弯下腰来，然后在他的耳边小声呢喃了些什么。之后他们握了手，如果利威尔不是从小在街头长大的的话，他几乎就要错过此时他们之间进行的交易了。他移开了视线，对目睹一桩监狱里的毒品交易而感到不适。但随后，他发现埃尔文刚刚递给男人的东西不是别的，而只是一小罐万金油。那个男人朝埃尔文点头致谢后便离开了。

“刚刚那是……万金油吗？”利威尔问。

“里柯的背不太好。”埃尔文说道，好像这是一件稀疏平常的事。“我要去倒点咖啡。”

他起身离开了桌子，留下利威尔和米可两个人，而后者正在往自己的嘴里塞鸡蛋。利威尔不知道自己现在到底该不该也起身离开。埃尔文是在和米可一起密谋着什么吗？他们是想要跟自己做朋友吗？还是说，万金油在监狱里有些他所不知道的用途吗？不管怎么样，利威尔不想卷进任何麻烦之中。

“离奈尔远一点。”米可道。

他的声音压得很低，甚至都没有将视线移开自己的早餐。

“他本身不是个问题，但他经常跟萨奈先生混在一起。”

利威尔眨了眨眼睛，忍不住好奇地问。“萨奈先生？”

米可点了点头，然后抿了一口橙汁。

“就是现在奈尔旁边坐着的那个人。”他说。“这里的大多数非法活动都在他的控制之下，我劝你最好还是别跟他有什么交集。”

利威尔仔细地扫视了一遍餐厅。他在奈尔的旁边看到了正被一群人簇拥着的萨奈，那个男人生着一个鹰钩鼻，其上是一双干涩的眼睛。

“明白了。”利威尔说“还有什么人是我应该小心的吗？”

“桑尼和比恩。他们是一对兄弟。”

利威尔剥开了他的熏肉。“那埃尔文呢？”

米可笑了，就像他早已预料到了利威尔会问他这个问题。

“埃尔文是个好人。”他笑道“相信我，你很幸运能够做他的狱友。”

利威尔刚想问这到底有什么好幸运的，就看到了正一边往咖啡里加糖一边朝这里走过来的埃尔文。他注意到现在这张桌子的另一端已经坐了好几个人了，他们中的大多数都轻松地朝埃尔文点头示意。利威尔并不明白这其中的含义。他一直都在吃他的早餐，喝着那杯糟糕透顶的咖啡。

最后，犯人们开始渐渐散去。然而直到只剩下了利威尔和埃尔文两个人在原地喝着咖啡时，金发的男人也都始终没有对他开口说过一句话。他大概是在评估自己，得到这个这个认识后利威尔推开了自己的餐盘。

“你不必跟我坐在一起。”他说。

埃尔文像没有听到一样吞下了最后一片烤面包，利威尔的嘴唇抽搐了一下。

“你是我的狱友并不意味着我们就是什么该死的朋友——”

“我不会强迫自己做任何事。”埃尔文说，从他的塑料杯里又喝了一口咖啡“我坐在你旁边仅仅只是因为我想这么做，而不是因为你看起来很想找个人揍一顿。”

“我看起来才不像你说的那样。”利威尔下意识地回嘴。

埃尔文笑了。“难道不是吗？”

金发的男人一口气喝完了剩下的咖啡然后起身离开。

之后不久，当利威尔起身去倒餐盘里的残渣时，他发现萨奈先生正在看着他。

 

-

他不停地跑，哪怕冰冷的空气刺痛着他的肺，踩起的灰尘染上了他的鞋——他还是无法停下。跑道比起监狱里面来要大上许多，尽管周围是围得紧紧的围墙，利威尔都不在乎。他边跑边看着头顶的天空，流云挡住了太阳，然而在利威尔眼里，它就算是灰色的也依旧美丽。

 

利威尔一口气跑了四圈，然后才停下来坐在草地上休息。由于他坐得太靠近围墙，迅速引起了某个狱警的关注。他盯着利威尔就像要在他身上戳出一个洞来——这里的所有狱警都一样，摆着一张臭脸，似乎认定自己一切痛苦的根源就是来自这群囚犯。利威尔将手从草丛中穿过，任由叶片在自己指间游走，直到发现了一朵正在努力向上生长的白色小花。

 

利威尔起身往回走去。

 

 

他在公用电话那儿等了十分钟才有了打给伊莎贝拉的机会。但是所有的电话都被连成了一条线，很多人一起使用，这就意味总有人会听到你的对话。而且更糟的是，狱警还得在旁边守着。希娜没有给它的犯人留下哪怕一点点的该死的个人隐私，利威尔想到就来火。终于，当铃声响了三声后，她接了电话。

 

“喂？”

 

“是我。”利威尔道。

 

电话那头沉默了一会儿。

 

“你，”伊莎贝拉吼道“你这个混蛋，你这个该死的混蛋！”

 

利威尔只是将听筒远离了耳朵然后任由她咆哮。伊莎贝拉足足咒骂了他十五秒后才停了下来。

 

“你还好吗？”她问。“你没在那边惹什么事吧？”

 

“我没事。”利威尔倚着墙，电话线搭在他的胳膊上。“除了食物难吃得令人绝望，所有的东西闻起来都跟屎一样外，一切都还好。”

 

“那么，你还能忍受监狱里的清洁度吗？”

 

她的语调中带着恶作剧般的笑意，但不管怎么样，利威尔还是认真地回答了。

 

“我早就受不了了。但又能怎样，我什么都做不了。”

 

电话那头，伊莎贝拉像个小女生一样轻轻地笑了起来。

 

“那你呢？”利威尔问“你还好吗？有什么需要的东西吗？”

 

“这个问题应该是我问你才对。”伊莎贝拉道。“我现在正呆在城区外的一个朋友家里，满意吗？我很好，我可是说真的哦，我很好。”

 

“记得上一次听你这么说时，我还不得不开了两个小时的车去找你。”

 

伊莎贝拉闻言又一次笑出了声。

 

“我什么时候可以过来看你？”她问。

 

利威尔看向窗外，天变得更暗了，大概是要下雨了。

 

“不，永远都别来看我。”

 

“为什么？利威尔大哥，至少请让我——”

 

“我说了不行，伊莎贝拉。我不想让你靠近这里。”

 

电话那头传来了一些摩擦声，听起来大概是伊莎贝拉正在不停地走来走去。

 

“难道你不想见我吗？”

 

“我当然想见你。”利威尔艰难地开口，犹如鲠在喉一般“你个蠢货，伊莎贝拉，我怎么可能不想见你。但是我不能让罗莎那帮混蛋逮住你。我不想——”

 

“我该如何度过整整一年没有你的日子？”伊莎贝拉的声音染上了哭腔。“先是法伦，现在又轮到你了。你们都丢下我不管了。”

 

利威尔因为听到法伦的名字而颤抖了一下。已经有四年了，自从他死后，伊莎贝拉和自己就再也没有提起过这个名字。然而这份被刻意遗忘的记忆仍然存在于他们心中，从未真正消失过。

 

“我会回来的。”利威尔低头看着脚上那双已经有些磨损的鞋子，声音低沉。“我只是想要你远离这该死的一切，我想你好好地活着。”

 

“我会的。”伊莎贝拉说“我当然会……利威尔，求求你了，就让我来看你吧。”

 

“好好活着，别惹麻烦。”利威尔道，然后挂断了电话。

 

-

尽管他跟埃尔文就住在同一个牢房，他们之间也并没有什么过多的交流。埃尔文似乎并不十分困扰于这样的现状，但利威尔仍能不时感受到他走在自己身后时投来的目光，无论是在浴室还是在大厅里。当他看到利威尔时，会点头示意。不过也就仅仅如此了。他似乎无处不在，但又会随时在下一秒就消失不见。

跟往常一样，他们一起吃饭。米可和埃尔文喜欢在这时聊天，利威尔则一贯保持沉默。奈尔似乎仍在为第一天发生的事而生气，不过除了会在房间的另一边嘲笑利威尔外，他也没有什么别的动作。

除此之外，利威尔还得到了洗衣房的工作。他们本来打算让他在车间工作，但利威尔就是成功做到了让他们相信自己更适合洗洗刷刷之类的活。

利威尔喜欢这份工作。除了能把自己的东西清洗得干干净净之外，洗衣机的声音还能让他放松，而且也很少会有谁下来烦他。如此一来，利威尔便能够坐在桌子上，听着机器的翻滚声，闭上眼睛休息。有那么一瞬，他几乎都要忘记自己正身在哪里了。

就是这个了。这就是他接下来一年里的生活了。夜里利威尔经常会梦到他自由了，眼前是一栋栋破旧的建筑物，牙齿上带着血迹，头顶则是布满繁星的夜空。他会梦到家。然后每天早上醒来，发现自己正待在地狱里。

一段日子后，洗衣房里的某台烘干机出了点问题。来帮忙修理的不是别人，正是奈尔。他拿着工具箱走来，身后跟着一个狱警。在看见利威尔时白了他一眼，张了张嘴没说什么，然后才开始修理烘干机。利威尔站在桌子后面观察着他，哪怕狱警就站在一旁也难以放松警惕。直到奈尔转了转手中的螺丝刀示意利威尔他已经搞定了。

 

“你在这儿过得还习惯吗？”他问。

利威尔皱起了眉。“这还不明显吗？”

奈尔耸了耸肩。他看了看一旁正忙着编写短信的狱警，前倾身子朝利威尔靠得更近了些，耳语道。

 

“听说你是因为一个人撂倒了罗莎的那帮人才进来的？”

 

利威尔有些紧张，瞥了狱警一眼，发现他仍在低头专注着手机。

“我猜你应该还听到了许多胡扯的屁话。”他说。

 

他选择走开，但奈尔仍不放弃地想要握住他的手。

 

“等等，别急嘛。”

利威尔躲开了奈尔的手。“别用你的脏手碰我。”

 

奈尔举起了双手，右边的那只仍然握着那把螺丝刀。

“好好好，我不碰你。”他说“抱歉，但是听着……萨奈先生想见你。”

 

时间仿佛在这一刻静止了，利威尔只能听见机器的轰鸣声和狱警的手指在屏幕上的敲击声。他想起了米可的话。

“可我不想去。”他说。

奈尔因为惊讶而睁大了眼睛。

“听着，有些人是你不会想得罪的。我这是在为你好。”

“我说过了我不想去。”利威尔又特意加高音量重复了一遍，以让狱警能够听到。“谢谢你帮我修好了烘干机。”

 

奈尔走出去时看他的眼神就像他刚刚犯了什么大错似的，利威尔希望他并没有做出错误的选择。

 

 

\--

洗澡变成了一种十分奇怪的事情。第一次这么做时，利威尔还会为赤裸地站在另一群男人旁边清洗自己而感到羞耻。但是经过几周的适应后，这种感觉就不再像以前那样强烈地折磨着他了，毕竟他已经看到了许多他曾从未想过的丑恶事物。没有人敢在他洗澡时打扰他，就算的确会有一些人朝他吹口哨。有些犯人会把洗澡不当回事。但他们中的大多数都会把这当成是一件神圣的事来对待，而且在这里，清洗自己就的确变得十分重要了

 

有几次，利威尔曾偷瞄过埃尔文。发现他正闭着眼睛清洗自己。他的身材很好，真的特别好，以至于利威尔都想知道他到底是不是曾在军队里待过了。那天晚上，埃尔文就站在他身边冲澡。尽管他都没有看自己一眼，利威尔还是觉得埃尔文这么做就是为了激怒他。他难以自制地偷瞄了眼埃尔文的某个部位（dick），然后又迅速地挪回了视线。他能发誓他从余光中瞥到埃尔文在笑。

利威尔通常会在熄灯前阅读，他在试图给自己找到某种平衡规律。每天早上他醒时埃尔文都已经醒了，但他从来都不会在利威尔去吃早餐时出现在餐厅。他总会在几分钟后慢悠悠地出现，然后在利威尔身旁坐下。之后利威尔就会大半天都看不到他，洗洗衣服或者锻炼锻炼之类的。不然就是在大厅里看着永远都没人能够换台的电视。他会在午餐时再次看到埃尔文，接着就是晚餐时，最后则是夜里在牢房里不可避免地重聚。不过利威尔不说话，埃尔文也不强求他说点什么。

直到今天晚上。

“你的书很有趣吗？”

利威尔抬头看了他一眼，然后继续低头看书。他听见了埃尔文的窃笑。

“看来挺不错的，哈？”他说。

利威尔舔了舔手指然后故意地翻了一页。他能感觉到埃尔文正在看着自己，他不知道为什么想平静地对待埃尔文的凝视就这么难。这让他感到如芒在背。

 

“不，这本书写得糟透了。”他说。

“那你为什么还要读它？”

“因为我他妈的没什么别的事可做了。”利威尔将书放在了自己的膝盖上，看着埃尔文。“你到底想要什么？”

埃尔文默默地转过身面对着他，双脚站在地板上。

 

“我想了解有关你的事。”他道。

他的声音是如此的坦率真诚以至于利威尔忍不住检查了一下他的背后是不是有什么人正在往这里看，怀疑这到底是不是一个恶作剧。只有埃尔文一个人在看着他。周围都很安静，这里只有他们两个人。

 

“你的意思是，你想知道我是怎么进来的。”利威尔道。

埃尔文摇了摇头。“不，我早就知道你为什么会在这里了。”

是新闻，利威尔猜。他的审讯非常低调，而且他做了一个辩诉交易。不过在这监狱里，除了想办法认识别的囚犯，又还有什么事可做？

“这么说来你已经了解所有事了。”利威尔摆出了一个防御的姿态，双臂交叉抱在胸前。“还是说你是在拿我开玩笑吗？”

“我可不是在开玩笑。”埃尔文答“跟我聊聊你自己吧，利威尔。”

利威尔思考着埃尔文的话。他不知道该怎么回答。他没有什么事情是跟三个月前犯下的罪没有关系的。

 

“没什么好说的。”利威尔道。“我只是个默默无闻的小角色。这就是我的故事。”

埃尔文一时间没有回话。他就只是站在那看着利威尔，好像他是一个亟待解决的谜团。利威尔决定扭转一下局面。

 

“那么你呢？你是做什么的，哈？”

“跟你一样。”埃尔文笑了。“我谁也不是，就只是个默默无闻的小角色。”

 

“才怪。”

第一次，埃尔文看起来有些措手不及，但他很快就恢复了常态。他抬了抬头，示意利威尔继续讲下去。他想知道利威尔认为自己了解多少。

“人们总是围着你转。”利威尔说“你绝对是个人物。也许不是在外面，不过在这监狱里倒的确如此。所以说你到底是谁，嗯，某个帮派的头子？萨奈的死对头？”利威尔停顿了一下。“还是说，你是一个卖万金油的？”

埃尔文笑了。“我并没有拉帮结派。”他说。

利威尔真地想要相信他。埃尔文看起来的确不像那种人，不过他绝对有些什么。而这正是他没有告诉自己的，也许是在等着利威尔自己找出来。

“萨奈想见我，”他说，只是想看一看埃尔文的反应。“他派奈尔那个猪猡来传话。”

他的反应可也真够大的。埃尔文身体前倾，目光锐利，几乎变得令人害怕。他现在是在紧张，手指紧紧地抓着床垫，但却仍以某种方法克制着自己，试图保持冷静。

“然后，你怎么说？”

“我让他滚开了。”

埃尔文明显地放松了下来。他的反应告诉利威尔他或许并没有做错。他总能很好地判断出哪些人是能惹而哪些人是不能惹的。而萨奈则显然不像是他想与之扯上关系的人。他还不太能确定埃尔文是哪类人，但他就是想跟他说话。利威尔将书塞到了床下然后钻进了被窝里。灯很快就要熄了。

“你应该读读海明威的书，”埃尔文道“我有一本他的《太阳依旧升起》。”

“……好吧。”

利威尔翻身以寻找一个舒服的姿势，头枕着自己的手臂。他不知道该怎么回应埃尔文。这让他有点措手不及。他凝视着头顶的灯，等待着它们熄灭。

“伊莎贝尔是谁？”埃尔文问，声音更加轻柔。

利威尔愣住了，只是盯着天花板看。他什么都没说，埃尔文也没有强迫他。灯熄了，利威尔开始想象起了星空。

 

\--

每当家属前来探望的日子来临时，监狱里总会显得异常空旷。当然也不是说每个人都会有探访者，那些没有人看望的囚犯会静静地像往常一样继续做着自己的事，但却又根本不擅长隐藏那种被人遗忘的刺痛感，所有的痛苦基本都被写在了脸上。利威尔想知道究竟是不是真的有一些家人会每周都来探望一次，周周如此，年年如此。或者说，如果哪一天他们厌倦了这样的生活，他们又会不会选择抛弃狱里的亲人。他的脚步声在寂静的走廊里回响，利威尔向厕所走去。考虑到现在大多数囚犯都在探访室里，他终于能够不在那群猪猡的打扰下方便了。

 

然而当他走到厕所门口时，埃尔文则正从里面出来。他们没有动，就这样站在门口看着彼此。

 

“你不是应该正在跟家人或者什么的待在一起吗？”利威尔问。

“事实上，并没有人来看我。”埃尔文答道。

他说话的语气让利威尔认为他从来都不曾有过什么探望者，过去没有，将来也不会有。他仍然还是不能给埃尔文进行定位，这令他十分困扰。利威尔能从人们的行为中判断出这里的大部分人是怎么入狱的，但埃尔文不一样，他看不透他——他甚至可以是任何人。

“你入狱多久了？”利威尔说。

“有一段时间了。”

也许是一年或者更久，利威尔想道。足够让他安定好自己了。他恨埃尔文跟他相处时那种暧昧不清的态度，尽管他自己也差不多。

“不过如果幸运的话，我应该很快就可以出去了”埃尔文道“那样的话我就必须得好好感谢韩吉了。”

利威尔花了一分钟才想起来韩吉是他们的社工。

“韩吉能做什么？”

“如果你开口要求的话，她能做很多事情。”埃尔文终于打算离开，在经过利威尔身边时碰了下他的肩。“如果你也想被假释的话，就该去和他们谈谈。”

他在利威尔能够回答前就消失在了走廊尽头。现在他又是独自一人了，假释这个词却仍一遍又一遍地在他脑子里浮现。他走进了厕所。这地方现在跟平时有些不一样了，变得更安静了，所有的污垢也在利威尔的眼里变得更加清晰。小便池后的墙上生着霉菌，一直爬到了天花板上。那之后利威尔在厕所里站了很久，仅仅只是为了享受这难得的宁静。他之前怎么就不知道自己有这么喜欢安静。监狱里总是很吵。他愿意付出任何代价来换取能再次享有这样的宁静的机会，即使那会被伊莎贝尔震天响的撞门声所打断。他想要回到那样的生活。

胶底鞋踩在地板上而发出的吱吱声传来，利威尔知道是时候该离开了。他沿着空旷的走廊一直走下去，在自己意识到之前就已经站在韩吉的办公室门口了。办公室的门开着，而韩吉则正在里面涂涂写写。利威尔在门外徘徊了很长一段时间，直到韩吉抬头看时发现了他，她挥挥手邀他进来。

“进来，”韩吉说“进来吧。”

利威尔走了进去。

“你能主动来找我可真是天大的荣幸，”韩吉说道，从一堆文件上向利威尔看去“你需要什么——”

“我想要被提早释放。”

韩吉被利威尔的突然打断而愣了一下。终于，她身体前倾，双手叠在了一起，神情严肃。

“提早释放！”韩吉说“这听起来真不错，有自主意识，我喜欢。”

利威尔坐在她对面的椅子上。

“埃尔文说……他说你能帮忙。”

“是啊。”韩吉的声音柔和了下来。“如果你开口的话，我能帮你做很多事情。”

韩吉将她的文件全都推到了一边，有一些甚至因此而飘落到了地板上。韩吉看起来似乎并不在意散落的文件，但是利威尔却特别想把它们都捡起来。

“好吧，”利威尔说。“那么我应该怎么做？”

“嗯，到目前为止我都没有收到关于你的任何投诉，这很不错。”韩吉向后重新倒进了椅子里，手指则不停地敲着桌子。“既然有一个加重攻击罪的指控，你就需要确保你能表现良好，让法院明白你已经学到了一些教训。并且你得相信我，他们其实也想放你出去。”

利威尔皱起了眉。“他们想放我出去？”

“从某种意义上来说的确如此，”韩吉道，然后笑了出来。“你也许也已经注意到了吧，监狱里已经人满为患了。通常来说，那些非暴力的罪犯能先被假释，但既然你已经达成了协议，你可能会比他们更好运而得到假释。”

利威尔点了点头。表现良好。至少他从开始到现在一直都在试图那样做。

“然后呢？”他问。

“我会继续留意你的表现，把你作为提前释放的候选人交给假释委员会。”韩吉现在又匆匆坐直了起来。“但是那意味着不参加任何打斗，不沾染任何毒品，一样违纪的事都不行。而且你必须进行一场心理测试。明白了吗？”

利威尔想起了奈尔和萨奈，他知道要拧断奈尔的手腕是多么容易。他想起了不断向他靠近的牢房的四壁，在混凝土墙里渡过的数千个小时。

“嗯，”他说。“我明白了。”

接下来的一段日子里，他的确做的十分不错。他毫无怨言地做着自己的工作，跟狱警们保持距离。他们中的许多都是已经在这个监狱系统里工作了多年的，把你丢到禁闭室里去时眼睛都不会眨一下。利威尔曾经看到过一个人被关了一天禁闭，等他出来时整个人都已经跟以前不一样了。更何况，利威尔也不想再在这里待下去了。

\--

但是三天后，那件事就发生了。院子很大。囚犯们通常都是轮流进出，因为并没有足够的警卫来确认他们的数量。那是一个阳光的午后。利威尔靠着其中的一张桌子坐着，眯起眼看着阳光。他能看到站在远处的埃尔文和米可。现在他终于可以确定埃尔文一直都在盯着他了。他不知道为什么——埃尔文到底是觉得他很有趣还是只是在捉弄他——但是这种凝视已经不再像之前那样让他不适了。

还有别的什么人也在盯着他。萨奈正和他的人一起呆在门口，他已经到那儿有一段时间了。又过了一会儿，他走了进去，消失在了门后。利威尔对着太阳闭上了眼睛，感受着阳光洒在脸上的温暖。这是一个好变化。他在监狱里的生活让他变得苍白了，就像纸一样。当他出去后，伊莎贝拉很可能会因此取笑他。阴影突然挡住了利威尔的脸，那种被阳光照着的温暖感没有了，他睁开了眼睛，发现那并不是云使然。而是五个男人。利威尔不认识他们，但他知道他们经常跟萨奈混在一起。

“你占了我们的地盘。”他们中的一个说道。

利威尔没有站起来。他只是盯着他们。就在他们身后的某个地方，有鸟儿在鸣叫。

“你聋了吗？”另一个说“你占了我们的地盘，滚开。”

“这不是你们的地盘。”利威尔将叠在一起的腿舒展了开来，因为他知道他们都不是傻子。“走开。”

他其实可以就站起来离开，但他知道这并不是什么只要选择逃避就能解决的事。这些人之前从没有在这里坐过。无论利威尔做什么，都不能改变接下来会发生的事。

“你认为你他妈的很聪明，是吗？”第一个男人说道“我大概得给你上一堂课了。”

空气仿佛静止了，一时间谁也没有动。然后就不知道是谁挥出了第一拳。利威尔提前预料到了它。他向右躲去然后踹了那男人一脚，令他蹒跚着后退了几步。然后所有人都加入了这场混战，五对一。大多数人都错把利威尔的身高当成了他的一项劣势。但他们真的错了。利威尔轻轻松松地撂倒了两个男人，先一脚踢中男人的腿再冲脑袋上来一拳。至于另外一个，他可以握着他的手腕然后把他摔倒在桌子上。第三个抓住了他的脖子，试图掐死他。利威尔于是伸出手，手指用力戳着他脖子上的压点，腿向后踢。他踢中了他的蛋然后那男人放开了他，直直向后倒去。利威尔蹒跚着保持稳定，第四个男人的拳头则正朝着他的眼睛挥来。他仅仅只是因此而呆了一秒钟，但那对剩下的两个男人撂倒他来说已经足够了。

只是他们并没有如愿。埃尔文突然间不知道从哪里冒了出来，冲着他们的下巴来了一记肘击。那吓到利威尔了，看到埃尔文如此迅速地移动，打斗，眼中闪烁着怒火。他给了另一个男人一拳，将他打到了桌上。然后狱警们冲出来把他们全都制服在了地上。利威尔所能看到的一切都是埃尔文蓝色的，如海一般的眼睛。他眼里所能看到的一切都是埃尔文。

 

\--

 

囚犯们直到晚餐前都被关在他们的牢房里，他们中的每个人都一样。利威尔被带去了医务室。他不停地告诉他们他没事，但是他们根本就不停。他得到了一个冰袋来敷眼睛，当他们发现他的确没有别的伤口后，他才被护送回他的牢房。一路上狱警们什么都没说，利威尔因而不能判断他现在的处境到底是安全还是危险。这是自卫行为，但这有关系吗？他还是打架了，撂倒了四个人。他的良好表现到此为止了（So much for being on good behavior）。利威尔经过米可的牢房时，他正躺在自己的床上。

 

“你还好吗？”米可说。

 

利威尔缓缓地点了点头。

 

“好吧，你得知道，我之前可从未见过埃尔文参加任何这种打斗。”他说。

 

利威尔不知道该怎么回答。

 

当利威尔回来时埃尔文已经在牢房里了，他的指关节上还带着红色。门在利威尔身后关上时嘎吱作响，随后是狱警们渐行渐远的脚步声。利威尔坐在床上，用冰袋敷着眼睛。冰袋正在融化，一些冰水已经流到了他的手腕上。埃尔文保持他原来的姿势，双手交叉在一起。利威尔不知道该说些什么。埃尔文为他冒险了，介入了那场打斗。他可能会受伤，可能会因此陷入麻烦。但他还是介入了。

 

“你为什要那么做？”利威尔问。

 

“你是我的狱友。”埃尔文说，耸了耸肩。“我可不能只是站在那儿看着你被打。”

 

这不是真正的原因，利威尔猜。他想要让他知道他其实可以自己解决这件事情，但显然埃尔文对这点很清楚。于是乎，利威尔突然紧了紧那只握着冰袋的手，冰块在他的手中嘎吱作响。

 

“我之前从未见到过有谁能像你那样打架。”埃尔文道，声音低沉，几乎就像他正满怀着敬畏之情一样。

 

他站了起来向利威尔走去，伸手拿开了冰袋。起初利威尔下意识地想要避免肢体触碰，但之后他还是放下了他的手，以便埃尔文能看到他的眼睛。那有点肿，但并不疼。埃尔文的手指就触摸着他眉毛之上的那块肌肤，它们对利威尔被冻的麻木的肌肤而言是如此的温暖。他试图回忆起上一次有人像这样触碰自己是什么时候的事来。

 

“你为什要那么做？”他又问了一遍。

 

埃尔文收回了他的手。

 

“我告诉过你我不会做任何我不愿做的事。”

 

他走回到了自己的床上，利威尔感觉自己有点愚笨，因为他竟然花了这么长的时间才意识到埃尔文喜欢他。他放松了下来，既然他是一个谨慎的人，这没有那么令人不适。

 

“所以说，现在是我欠你了咯？”狱。妓（ prison bitch）①，这个词突然出现在了利威尔的脑中。“你是想让我给你口交还是别的什么？”

 

埃尔文凝视着他，看起来十分惊讶，利威尔的脸瞬间开始发烫。

 

“你什么都不欠我。”他说。“就当我是在帮助一个朋友吧。我觉得你在这监狱里或许需要一个朋友。”

 

“是吗？”利威尔说。

 

他把冰袋重新放回了眼睛上。通常情况下他会十分多疑，因为利威尔就是没办法做到不这么谨慎，但埃尔文的语气的确十分真诚，利威尔相信他。

 

“伊莎贝尔是我妹妹。”利威尔说。“大概可以这么说吧。她可真是个难缠的家伙。”

 

埃尔文眨了下眼睛，但他显然很开心。他换了个更舒服的姿势，沉默的看着利威尔驱使他说下去。

 

“我得出去照顾她……她不是个……她是个聪明的孩子但她有时会做些糟糕的决定。”

 

一阵长久的沉默。冰袋现在彻底化了，利威尔把它丢在了地板上。反正他的左眼已经麻木了。

 

“你是因为她才被关进来的，是吗？”埃尔文说。

 

他不知道埃尔文是怎么从这极少的信息中推断出来的，利威尔的脸上无法阻止地露出了一个惊讶的表情。伊莎贝尔就是那么鲁莽。利威尔已经告诉过她很多次不要跟罗斯帮的那些人见面，但她还是不听。幸运的是，他听到了毒品交易马上就要走黄的消息并及时赶到了那里。

 

然后就是一场混战了。利威尔所能记得的一切就是自己被押上了一辆警车。之后他才知道他在警察赶来之前撂倒了六个罗斯的人，但那时他唯一关心的事就是伊莎贝尔已经成功逃离了。

 

地方检察官给他提供了一笔交易——直接判他恶意攻击但不指控他，只要他能说出有关罗斯帮的人的下次行动的信息。他答应了。

 

“如果伊莎贝尔跟你关系这么亲密，那为什吗她不过来看你？”埃尔文说。

 

“罗斯帮的那群人。”利威尔挠了挠他的指关节。“伊莎贝尔耍了他们，他们会去找她的。我不想她到任何靠近这儿的地方来。那会把他们引向她的。她所需要做的一切就是远离他们但是她就是不听，她不该——”

 

利威尔用手捂住了自己的嘴，喘着气。他已经把这一切藏的够久了，有些不甘把它们全都告诉了埃尔文。他把脚放到了床上然后躺了下来，这样他就可以凝视着天花板而不是埃尔文了。

 

过了一会儿，他听到埃尔文从床上下来，在周围走了几圈，然后又坐回了他的床上。他没有逼迫利威尔进行更多的交流。他只是坐在那儿。这让利威尔破天荒的头一次感觉自己在这儿并不是那么的孤独。

 

注：①想了很久，最终决定采用这个翻译

 

\--

第二天早上，烤焦的面包味和油脂味一起充斥在餐厅里。一切都回到了原样，半醒的犯人们到处走来走去，之前打架的兴奋劲已经过去了。他们醒来时埃尔文对昨晚的事一句都没提。利威尔走进餐厅，一群男人抬头看着他，只是短暂的扫视，然后彼此窃窃私语。

他们看起来与其说是沮丧倒不如说是兴奋，敬畏而不是恐惧。昨天的事发生时很多人都在外面，很多人都看到了利威尔撂倒了四个体型两倍于他的男人。他已经强有力地证明了自己并不是什么可以招惹的人。他走过去坐在了埃尔文和米可旁边。

“早上好。”他说，这是他第一次主动跟埃尔文打招呼。

埃尔文冲他露出了一个微笑。“早上好，利威尔。”

萨奈和他的人就在他们的老地方坐着，有些人正在看着利威尔，多半是沿着他们的托盘的视线一路望过来的。萨那并不是因为巧合才会在人们袭击他前离开现场的。他们没有携带任何武器，所以他们本来的目的肯定不是取他性命。

奈尔在洗衣房时曾说过萨奈想要见他，但是利威尔拒绝了。不，他们本是想传递一个信息。利威尔没有加入任何监狱帮派的打算，但是看看这张桌子吧，他猜他已经默认是埃尔文的人了。萨奈现在也知道了。希望他能别来招惹自己。利威尔啜了口咖啡然后做了个鬼脸。这鬼味道总是那么令人恶心。

“你还好吗？”埃尔文问。

“没事，我只是想念好咖啡的味道了。”

桌子周围的人都表示同意。米可和埃尔文交换了一个眼神，快速地点了点头，然后埃尔文站了起来。

“跟我来。”他对利威尔说。

利威尔往嘴里塞了一勺鸡蛋然后也站了起来。埃尔文沿着餐厅的中心线，径直朝厨房走去，利威尔就跟在他身后。他们经过萨奈和他的人时利威尔感觉有些小骄傲，因为没人敢对他们说些什么。

埃尔文朝一个在厨房工作的犯人点了点头，那个男人便举起了工作台面的门栓让他们进去。利威尔一直跟着埃尔文即使他并不确定发生了什么。那个犯人领着他们穿过了一个短厅进入真正的厨房：一个通风的房间，闻起来像汗水、油脂和铬。

一些犯人正在切菜。似乎没人对埃尔文和利威尔的到来感兴趣。

“能给利威尔来杯咖啡吗，伊恩？”埃尔文对那个领他们进来的男人说。

伊恩看着利威尔，撇了撇嘴，但他还是走开了。利威尔决定保留他的疑问。三十秒后，伊恩手上拿着一杯咖啡回来了。

“如果你需要的话，糖和奶油就在那边。”他说。

利威尔凝视着咖啡。那似乎跟他们这儿平时提供的不太一样，闻起来更像是手工制的。（homemade）利威尔实验性地啜了一小口。

“Shit,”他说，然后又抿了一口。“这才是咖啡。”（"This is good coffee."

 

这咖啡好到他甚至都不需要再往里面加什么奶油或者糖。他不能判断到底是这杯咖啡真的有那么好，还是他已经习惯了这里提供的洗碗水一样的（shitty）咖啡。

“从哪来的？”

“伊恩是管厨房的，”埃尔文说。“我请他帮了个忙。我也喜欢喝咖啡。”

他挥了挥手后伊恩便离开了，利威尔站在那儿，默默地握着咖啡。他又喝了几小口然后跟着埃尔文走出了厨房，回到了走廊。利威尔已经享受够了他的咖啡，开始了他的提问。

“你是个头，是吗？”他说。

埃尔文和他一起在走廊里停了下来。

“我告诉过你了，我并没有拉帮结派。”

“但这就是证据。”（"But this is something."）利威尔指了指手中的咖啡。“不管你喜欢怎么叫它，给我个解释吧。”（"Call it whatever you want."）

“我只是想在我还在这里时过得舒服一点，”埃尔文解释道。“其他人也一样。”

“就像这咖啡，”利威尔说“还有万金油。”

利威尔点了点头。“就是这样。”

这很奇怪，这太他妈的奇怪了。利威尔之前从没听到过任何像这样的情况。埃尔文一定有些什么关系。他是那种当人们想要什么东西的时候会去找的人。

“但是萨奈——”

“萨奈的做事方式我们都不喜欢。”当有一个在厨房里工作的人经过时，埃尔文拉着利威尔一起站到了墙边。“跟我在一起，他就不会再招惹你了。”

“你是指加入你那不是帮派的帮派。”利威尔舔了下牙齿，似笑非笑，咖啡依旧还热着。“你希望我能一直都跟你在一起，只跟你在一起，不是吗？”

埃尔文笑了，也就是说这是真的。他不能再犹豫了。

“我在你第一天到这儿时就觉得你很有趣，”埃尔文说。“甚至可以说是令人神魂颠倒，我一直都想要你。”

利威尔吞了口口水，低头看着地面。他已经开始意识到了在这里联盟是一件好事。也许埃尔文并不拉帮结派，但是他肯定有很多权利，而这正是利威尔所需要的。

“好吧，我猜你成功搞到我了。”他说。

他不需要抬头看就知道埃尔文现在正笑的更开心了。

“我猜是的。”他说。

 

\--

 

在接下来很长一段时间里都只是些洗洗刷刷之类的活和监狱里其他狗屁事。韩吉把利威尔召到自己的办公室来告诉他他并没有惹上麻烦，但是她一直坚持要弄清楚到底发生了什么，搞得利威尔几乎想一头撞死在墙上。

 

韩吉想要的是他打架的理由，但他不能给她一个解释。反正那现在已经解决了——萨奈知道利威尔是埃尔文的人了。（ knows whose table Levi is sitting at）除此之外，没有发生什么值得记录的事。一些犯人得以出狱，一些新人又进来了。监狱是个旋转门，人们总是来来去去。

 

利威尔试图不把注意力放在时间上，因为这只会使时间过得更慢。相反，他专注于他在洗衣房的工作，干得出色到自己都能修好清洗机器了。它们的性情喜怒无常，不过在跟它们相处了这么久后，利威尔倒也开始了解每一个机器的脾气了。他几乎把它们当成了自己的宠物。既然天气正在转凉，利威尔喜欢挑出那些刚刚烘干的床单，然后把它们抱在怀里，感受着那份热度。这监狱里的一切都是那么的冰冷，所以他只能尽自己所能去寻求温暖。

 

他可以在外面跑跑步，有时看看电视，甚至偶尔还能看场电影。但不管他做什么，身边总有埃尔文和米可。埃尔文会在早餐时给他们带来一杯上好的咖啡，跟狱警们保持着良好的关系。

 

他是个净爱说些好话的人，利威尔想知道他在进来之前是不是个政客。问题就是利威尔并不知道埃尔文之前是做什么的，或者他是因为什么而进来的。于是在某个他们都无法入睡的夜晚，利威尔问了出来，因为埃尔文对他来说实在太像个迷了。

 

“啊，”埃尔文在黑暗中说道“我觉得我还是不说比较好。”

 

利威尔没有再逼他。在这儿囚犯之间几乎都不知道彼此的罪名判决，这是个不成文的规定。但是利威尔可不习惯对事一无所知。他甚至在独处时偷偷问过米可，不过他也只是耸了耸肩然后告诉利威尔他并不知情。

 

他一直都在不停地问。他所能知道的一切就是埃尔文已经来这儿好一段时间了。而且正如埃尔文所说，他真的没有组建任何帮派。不过只是埃尔文的影响力在牵制着萨奈，真是一种奇怪的权利斗争。埃尔文告诉利威尔萨奈是那种做着毒品生意和其他利威尔不会想要与其接触的事情的人。

 

“他在寻找新的跟班，”埃尔文说。

 

完成了车间的工作后，利威尔和埃尔文一起走在回去的路上。

 

“还有新的小朋友。那或许就是他想要你的原因。”

 

“我可不想跟他们搅在一起。”利威尔说。

 

“我知道。”埃尔文回道，他的眉毛皱了起来。

 

埃尔文只会在某些特定的时候才会用这么严肃的语气跟利威尔说话，就像是在试图让他安心一样。这是利威尔刚刚才注意到的一个习惯。

 

他也注意到了关于埃尔文的一些其他的事情，比如说他比关心自己还要关心他人，比如说他从不曾，一次也没有提过他在监狱之外的生活。表现得就像是他不曾有过一样。或者说他就是那么的注重隐私。不管怎么样，利威尔渐渐开始觉得跟他待在一起是件令人舒心的事了。他已经十分习惯埃尔文的存在了，习惯了每晚他在自己身旁熟睡时的均匀呼吸。他再也没试过摆脱他的注视了。

 

两个月过去了。利威尔跟韩吉一起检查着他的进展。他已经成功做到两个月内都没有再参与任何打斗了，没有任何不良行为事件。狱警们也不怎么找他麻烦了，基本上是因为埃尔文会在利威尔有机会之前就已经跟他们讲好了。他们喜欢埃尔文，就跟其他所有人都喜欢埃尔文一样。甚至是连萨奈都对他抱有一些勉强的尊敬。

 

“离假释还早着呢，”韩吉说。“但是你现在做的很好，继续保持，好吗？”

 

利威尔喜欢韩吉。她有些不同寻常，并且利威尔总能在办公室找到她，即使他不确定究竟会不会有人在。但很明显，韩吉在乎他。无论何时韩吉只要见到利威尔都会询问一下他的近况，这在这里可是件令人暖心的事。

 

“那我什么时候才可以被假释？”利威尔说。

 

“现在还很难说。”韩吉调整了一下她的眼镜，本想擦掉一个污点却只是把它变得更糟。“我会尽快让你知道的。与此同时，你可别先迷失了自己啊。”

 

韩吉仰起头笑了。利威尔冷笑着挽起了袖子。因为现在已经是冬天了，所有的囚犯都穿着大衣。利威尔的那件是他身形的两个大。按狱警的话来说，他们现在并没有足够的供给，凑合着穿吧。

 

“当然，谢谢你。”利威尔对韩吉说。

 

离开韩吉的办公室后他径直朝电话室走去。距上次跟伊莎贝尔通话已经有一个星期了，他想念她的声音。

 

 

\--

 

浴室和往常一样拥挤。所有的囚犯都在赶在熄灯之前刷牙洗澡。利威尔将口中的牙膏吐到了水池里，埃尔文则正站在他身旁洗脸。四下响起一些窃窃私语和一阵笑声，其中一个囚犯用手肘撞了下利威尔。

 

“嘿，伙计，”他说“早些时候我听见你跟你的女朋友吵架了，一切都还好吗？”

 

利威尔擦了下嘴，没有做出回答。只是一直凝视着眼前的镜子。

 

“看来不太妙，哈？”那个男人笑了，用手撑着洗手池。“我刚进来那会儿我女朋友也一样生气。你所需要做的只是用些甜言蜜语来哄她开心。所有婊子们都喜欢这套，明白吗？”

 

利威尔迅速转了过来，握紧了拳头。但埃尔文已经抢先一步握住了他的手。他没让利威尔出手，利威尔能感觉到滔天的怒火正在他胸中沸腾。那个男人向后退了一步，做出了一个投降的姿势。

 

“别这么激动，”埃尔文说，把利威尔拖回了原地。

 

一些囚犯吹起了口哨，发出哦的声音。所有的这一切都只是在火上浇油，但他仍然任由埃尔文握着他的手。直到他们回到自己的牢房才把他甩开。埃尔文这次没有再抓他回来了，只是把手放在他的身侧。

 

“你那是什么意思？”他问。

 

“我不需要你像照顾小孩一样照顾我。”

 

埃尔文就像没听见他的话一样，丝毫不为所动。

 

“你不能就这样跟人打架。”

 

“我知道，难道你认为我会不知道吗？”

 

利威尔烦躁地用手揉乱了自己的头发。埃尔文已经这样对他太久了。（It's gotten long.）他现在正在监狱的地板上踱来踱去，紧抿着唇。一个狱警经过并大喊着即将熄灯的警告。

 

“你们两个给我回到床上去。”他说。

 

一等到他走开，埃尔文就向利威尔那儿迈了一步。就现在而言要保持冷静实属不易，至少不是在这个狭小的牢房里。但是利威尔仍然忍住了没有发作。

 

“怎么了？”埃尔文问。“你知道的，在这里，千万不要让你的情绪控制你。”

 

利威尔捏了捏自己的鼻梁。喘着气，试图控制自己的情绪。如果有人能够倾听的他的烦恼，那这个人就必定是正站在他面前的埃尔文。

 

“我早些时候跟伊莎贝尔打过电话，”他说，“她还是回到镇上了，尽管我告诉过她不要这么做。”

 

埃尔文点了下头。“我明白了。”

 

熄灯的最后一次通知响起，然后整个监狱都陷入了黑暗之中。利威尔眨了眨眼睛，试图适应这黑暗的环境。月光穿过窗户洒在地上，但是尽管如此，埃尔文在他眼里仍然还只是一道阴影。当他再次开口时，声音显得格外低沉。。

 

“但你也不能再像这样迁怒于他人了。”

 

利威尔的怒火再一次地蹿了上来。“我知道，别再一直向我说教我已经知道的事了——”

 

“从此以后，只要你感到愤怒，就直接过来找我。”

 

利威尔尖锐地笑了。“所以，那也就是说我可以跟你打架了？”

 

“不，你知道我不是那个意思。”埃尔文道，在黑暗中抚上了利威尔的脖子。

 

利威尔几乎要在两人肌肤接触的那一刻跳开了。他的愤怒就这样逐渐退去，取而代之的是丝丝忧虑。他觉得埃尔文接下来要么会吻他，要么会把他拽到他的床上去。但他只是将手放在那儿，时间长到足以让利威尔明白他正在等待。

 

他正在等待利威尔主动屈服于自己，但是他也给了他逃离的机会。他缓缓地舒着气，尝试着去思考他的答案。他们像这样停留的时间越长，利威尔就越意识到自己早在很久以前就已经幻想过这样的情形了。

 

他扭头亲吻了埃尔文的手腕。这已经是一个足够明显的答案了，反正他也一直都不怎么擅长于语言表达。他脖子上的手伸入到了他头发中然后用力一拉，迫使他裸露出了自己的脖子。埃尔文随后拉着利威尔向后走回了他床，坐了下来，然后拉着利威尔往下，直到让他跪在了自己面前。利威尔做了个十分明显的吞咽动作，感觉到自己逐渐硬了起来，于是他垂下手，以示信任和顺从。埃尔文爱抚着他的后脑，他的手在颤抖，这让利威尔不禁想知道，他们已经这样渴望彼此多久了。

 

埃尔文微微推开利威尔以褪下他前半部分的连身衣裤，脱下它就足以让他从内裤中释放出自己的阴茎了。利威尔现在终于可以看清他了。可以看清埃尔文脸上的绯红，以及埃尔文阴茎顶端溢出的液体。他感到口干舌燥，所有的这一切都是那么的淫乱和疯狂。

 

“利威尔。”埃尔文唤道。

 

利威尔一手撑着地板以支撑自己，一手则握着埃尔文的阴茎。他先是舔了舔前端尝了下那前液的味道，是熟悉的埃尔文身上的气味。然后他继续向下，吞入了他所能承受的极限，嘴里全是埃尔文的味道，双眼时而紧闭时而张开。埃尔文的手又回到了他的脖子上，指甲轻轻地刮着那里的肌肤。他的呼吸已经变得粗重了起来，然而却还在尽力保持着安静。利威尔不停地上下吞吐着埃尔文的阴茎，他自己的阴茎也已经完全挺立了起来，濡湿了他的内裤。

 

“该死。”埃尔文说，嘴里发出了一声嘶鸣，然后抓住利威尔的头，迫使其吞得更深。

 

他的阴茎抵到了利威尔的喉咙，一阵窒息感传来，但利威尔并没有抗拒。他只是用手环住了埃尔文的囊袋，随着吞吐的动作爱抚着它们，催促着埃尔文达到欲望的顶峰。那奏效了。几秒后埃尔文尽数射入了利威尔的喉中，利威尔咳嗽着向后倒去，浑身酸软无力。他剧烈地喘着气，然后强撑着站了起来。但现在他并不是很确定该怎么解决自己的问题。利威尔感到烦躁，他仍然硬着，不知道接下来是去五步外自己的床上，还是爬上埃尔文的。埃尔文为他做了决定。

 

“到我这儿来，”他说。

 

利威尔走到了他跟前，埃尔文随即俯下身用鼻子爱抚似的摩擦着他的勃起。利威尔有些站不稳了，紧抓着埃尔文的肩膀以寻找支撑。这一次埃尔文换成了嘴，温柔而又坚定。

 

“让我看看你，”他说。

 

利威尔的连身衣裤从他的手腕处滑落时发出的声响听起来不小。埃尔文抚摸着他的腹部，那里的肌肉因为触碰而颤抖。粗糙的手指刺激着利威尔的肌肤。埃尔文握住他的手腕，拽着他坐到了自己膝盖上。这个姿势的下一步无非就是亲吻，而他们也的确这么做了。利威尔扳着埃尔文的下巴，贪婪地品尝着他嘴里淡淡的薄荷的苦味。他不停地摩擦着埃尔文的膝盖以寻求慰藉，绝望地想要释放出自己的欲望，又感觉下一秒自己的身体就会因为过于强烈的快感而散架。好在埃尔文注意到了。他猛地将手探入了利威尔的裤子里，握住了他的阴茎，以一种似乎要将他吞没的节奏上下撸动着。

 

为了不发出声音，利威尔选择以和埃尔文亲吻的方式来防止狱警前来探视。所有的呻吟都化成了细碎的呜咽，直到他的身子猛地一颤，释放在了埃尔文的手中。

 

“操。”他就抵着埃尔文已经有些肿胀的嘴唇发出了一声咒骂。

 

他们花了些时间来找回呼吸。利威尔感觉自己就像是被一阵汹涌的海浪袭击了，四肢如陷在沙里一般酸软无力，但是他就在埃尔文怀里，有他在，自己会很安全。然而，在意识到他们刚刚在这狭小的牢房里做了些什么后，利威尔僵住了。他扫了眼牢房的门，害怕会不会有人突然经过，发现了正抱在一起的他们。然后这片刻的温存便会被夺走并彻底毁掉，就像他曾经所有珍惜的事物一样。但那没有发生，黑暗中只有寂静，以及埃尔文正在他脸颊上落下的轻吻，利威尔靠在他怀里释然了。夜晚悄悄走过，带来了清晨的阳光。

 

\--

 

他在埃尔文的床上过夜了。起初他还曾试图回到自己床上过，但是埃尔文没有让他如愿，他紧紧贴着利威尔，直到让他认命地躺在自己身边入睡。当利威尔在清晨时分醒来时，埃尔文仍然躺在他的身旁，睡得很沉。

 

太阳还没有出来。利威尔在床单上翻了个身，微微抬起头看向埃尔文。他的金发在枕头上散开，嘴唇紧抿。他的一只手正搭在利威尔的臀上，但利威尔还是认为自己可以就这样离开而不惊醒他。

 

夜间狱警会在走廊里走来走去的巡逻，不过通常情况下不到早上他们是不会朝牢房里看一眼的，利威尔可不想在埃尔文的床上被人抓包。他不知道这到底算不算是一种懦弱的行为。

 

他朝远离埃尔文的方向挪了挪，但在这么小的床上，他才只挪了几英寸就抵到了墙。利威尔缓缓坐起，埃尔文的手滑开了。他尽力做到不弄出太大的声响和太大的动作而迅速从床上离开。

 

“这么快就要走了？”埃尔文幽幽道，利威尔僵住了。

 

“如果你想找我，我就在五步以外的地方。”他从床下下来，舒展了下身子。“我不想被狱警抓到我们在一起。”

 

埃尔文转过身来与利威尔对视。利威尔之前还从未有过能见到埃尔文起床的机会，他的眼睛里似乎有光在闪，一种如烟般迷离的蓝色。利威尔突然有了种奇怪的冲动，他想看到自己的手指在埃尔文的金发里游走，而他的确也这么做了，紧接着还弯下腰在埃尔文的唇上落下一个轻吻。直到做完这一切他才回到了自己床上。埃尔文仍然一直在盯着他看，但其中的意味已经与以往不同了。他也同样凝视着埃尔文的眼睛，两人似乎就打算这么一直深情对望到天长地久，然而不远处突然传来的脚步声却将他们拉回了现实。是狱警来了。

 

他们跟着人流进来浴室。利威尔把早晨起床后的第一次清洗自己看得很重。而在监狱生活所必须忍受的最痛苦的情况之一就是这样了：你不得不在所有的人面前赤身裸体，没有丝毫隐私可言，除非你放弃洗澡的机会。利威尔在埃尔文的身边褪去衣物，将它们全都折好，随后才走到了喷头下，就着不冷不热的水冲淋浴。

 

监狱里的水压简直糟透了。利威尔合上眼将湿透了的短发捋到脑后。这时他感觉到突然有人站到了自己身旁，迅速睁开了眼睛准备瞪走那不识时务的家伙。结果发现来人竟是埃尔文。他紧绷着脸，神情严肃。以及，不发一语。利威尔观察了下四周，不出意外地发现大家都在往这边看。

 

在这监狱里有一条不成文的规矩：不要打扰一个正在洗澡的人，除非你要么是想跟他来一架，要么是想跟他来一炮。

 

利威尔淡然地将洗发水倒在手上，搓出泡沫后再往头发上抹，静静地洗着头，没有在意来自四面八方的目光。埃尔文从他身旁取来了沐浴露，另一只手则覆上了利威尔的臀，然后慢慢下滑，一直到了他的大腿内侧。这个动作对那些正在观望的人来说已经足以说明一切问题了。利威尔颤抖着，但并没有推开埃尔文。他喜欢埃尔文的手指在自己身体上留下的触感，那让他感觉到了一种莫名的归属感。他再次看了下四周，大多数人现在都已经移开了目光，继续做着自己该做的事。利威尔于是开始冲洗头发上的泡沫。

 

“你想要让他们知道我们都发生了什么吗？”利威尔在之后问道。

 

他们正在朝餐厅走去打算用点早餐，埃尔文双手插在上衣口袋里，显得十分随意。

 

“我不想让除我以外的任何人碰你。”

 

利威尔的脸变得有些发烫，但他仍然不忘嘲讽埃尔文。

 

“该死的到底还有谁会想要碰我？”

 

“没有人会贸然这样做的，除非有你的允许。”埃尔文说“不过我倒是连一个尝试的机会都不愿给他们留。”

 

这要么又是一种监狱里约定俗成的规矩，要么就是埃尔文这个人占有欲太强。利威尔站在他身后排队，发出了一声抱怨。

 

“那这么说的话，他们应该也知道这种想法是相互的吧？”他说。

 

埃尔文转了过来，眼中有火花在跳跃。他正毫不掩饰地因为利威尔刚刚所说的话而感到愉悦。

 

“我保证，不会跟任何除你之人发生关系。”

 

他们去取了咖啡然后在常坐的桌子上开始了早餐。埃尔文的手指时不时地游走于利威尔的身体各部，从他的后颈一直下滑到腰际，装作不经意地抚上他的肩膀，还有他的手臂。米可就坐在他们对面，就算他注意到了两人的动作，他似乎也并不在意。事实上，米可似乎对周围的任何事都抱着一种漠不关心的态度，他基本上只和埃尔文一个人交谈，而且大多数时间都保持沉默。不过可没人会把他的这种性格错认为懦弱的表现。如果万一出了什么事，利威尔确信米可能够做到全身而退。

 

难得今天提供的有烤饼，上面还浇着又黏又甜的糖浆。看着屋外的大雪，利威尔开始担心起了伊莎贝尔的处境：她会冷吗，她安全吗，她会听话地吃早餐吗？他疯狂地思念着她。他不是不想让她来这里探望自己，而是他冒不起这个风险。只要能让伊莎贝尔远离一切危险安全的活着，利威尔能够忍受住想见她的渴望。

 

发现身边的埃尔文已经吃的差不多了，利威尔才意识到自己甚至连碰都还没有碰一下自己面前的食物。他在这监狱里总是习惯性地走神，但是埃尔文却似乎从没有过这种情况。他为此有些嫉妒埃尔文，看来这么多年的监狱生活已经将他磨练的比常人更加聪明敏锐。他能够迅速地适应环境，并随着处境的不同而改变自己。利威尔觉得自己也在不知不觉中变得跟以前不同了。监狱太像个真空罩了，将他们隔离于外面的世界；以至于当里面的人听到外界所发生的事时，都会产生一种不真实感。

 

有人突然大声喊了下利威尔的名字，他随即抬起头来，收紧了还握着餐叉的手。是狱警。他一眼发现了正有些紧张的利威尔，然后朝他走了过去。

 

“社工佐耶让你去她的办公室，”警卫说道“快点倒掉你的早餐然后跟我走。”

 

“可我还没有吃完。”

 

警卫于是弯下腰抢过了他的餐盘，一把将它推得离利威尔远远的。

 

“现在呢。”

 

埃尔文在利威尔发怒之前握住了他的手腕。有些狱警就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，没必要和他们起争执。要是因此进了禁闭室就更不值了。

 

“好吧，”利威尔说“我就来。”

 

他走进韩吉的办公室时她正在嚼口香糖，那烦人的咀嚼声几乎要把利威尔逼疯。不过他倒突然发现自己竟也想来一块，他已经有几个月没有嚼过口香糖了。这种想法可不太正常。利威尔坐下来，任由自己陷进了椅子里。

 

“听说你想见我。”

 

“是啊，”韩吉说“就是我亲自让狱警把你请过来的。”

 

她合上了手中的文件，并将它甩在了其他文件之上。

 

“别慌，我就是想听一下你的近况。我有定期检查我所负责的犯人的表现的习惯。最近过得怎么样？”

 

“跟以前一样。”利威尔说。他当然没有告诉韩吉或者其他任何人有关昨晚的事的打算。

 

“你知道我会倾我所能来帮助你的，只要你不让我去做坏事。我们已经让一些犯人去参加了嗜酒者互诫会，还有毒品匿名互助会。”韩吉一边说一边玩着手指。“这对有着药物上瘾或者非法占有财产指控的犯人很有帮助。当然了，我们也打算让一些人去参加一些教他们如何控制自己愤怒的会议。”

 

“好吧。”利威尔说。

 

韩吉低下了头。“你被指控故意伤人。我想要你去参加愤怒管理会。”

 

“但是我对控制自己的愤怒没有问题。”

 

“你有没有这方面的问题并不是重点。重点是假释委员会会在意你是否参加了这样的协会。你明白吗？”

 

韩吉说完冲他眨了下眼，或许是在使眼色。无论怎样，韩吉正在尽全力帮助他。这才是重点。

 

“我明白了。”他如是说。

 

“很好。”韩吉微笑着重新靠进了椅子里。“利威尔，虽然我不得不把你刚才的抵触记录到你的档案里，但我是真心想帮你的。”

 

“…谢谢你。”

 

利威尔站了起来，盯着仍在嚼口香糖的韩吉。两人沉默地对视了一会儿，他知道自己该回去找埃尔文了。

 

\--

 

利威尔回到牢房里时发现埃尔文正站在墙边等着自己，他还没有来得及刮胡子，冒出来的胡茬就那样星星点点地遍布了他的下巴。

 

“韩吉找你有什么事？”

 

“一些蠢事而已。”利威尔说“我就要去参加愤怒管理协会的会议了。”

 

埃尔文皱起了眉。“你在控制自己的愤怒方面有什么困难吗？”

 

利威尔瞬间靠得离他更近了些，扬起下巴直视埃尔文的眼睛，眼中有火花在跳跃。

 

“你想要自己来发现答案吗？”

 

“或许再晚些时候吧。埃尔文道“不过我现在对你可有别的打算。”

 

他低头吻上了利威尔的唇，强势而又温柔，利威尔则以紧紧抓着他的领子作为回应。只有有关埃尔文的事才能让他感到真实可靠，只有拥着埃尔文时自己才是真实存在，如果没有埃尔文，他在这里的生活就犹如行走于雾中，除了绝望与迷雾，他看不清任何东西。

 

或许是利威尔对埃尔文的评价过高了。但在他看来埃尔文就像是一道光，一道光穿过重重迷雾，给他带来了希望与温暖。无论如何，他已经成功获得了埃尔文的心，金发男人亲吻他的方式就好像他就是他的全世界似的。利威尔拉开了两人之间的距离，快速地啄了一下埃尔文的嘴角。

 

“我想要口香糖。”他说。

 

“口香糖？”埃尔文重复道，脸上露出了一种疑惑的表情，那看起来简直是该死的可爱。

 

利威尔点头，舔了舔下唇。“就是那种你可以用来吹泡泡的。”

 

埃尔文再次亲吻了他，技巧纯熟的让利威尔的大脑几乎无法思考。他想知道自己是不是做的太过了。他从不擅长处理与他人的关系，更可况是去维持一段在监狱里萌发的感情。

 

利威尔不能界定这份感情到底是什么，但他想要埃尔文陪在自己身边，他就是自私地想要占有埃尔文。再不到一年他们就将分开，出狱的出狱，留下的留下，之后或许就再也不会有见面的机会了。不过在这监狱里，人要学会活在当下。

 

埃尔文终于推开了他，结束了这个亲吻。

 

“好吧”他说“如果这就是你想要的。”

 

利威尔向后退了半步，一边擦着嘴一边感受着自己过快的心率。

 

“这就是我想要的。”

 

 

\--

 

 

利威尔在愤怒管理会刚开始的时候明白了两件事。

 

1\. 一个长期的囚犯，而不是真正的顾问，领导着它。

 

2米可也出席了会议。

 

第二个认识令他感到惊讶。米可为人处世冷淡而又谦逊，利威尔不能想象为什么这样一个人还会需要有关如何控制愤怒的咨询。

 

当利威尔走进会议厅第一眼看到米可时，他不自觉地停了下来，几乎想要从这里逃开。他感觉自己正在入侵别人的私人领域，但米可只是朝他微笑了一下，点头向他示意坐到自己身边来。利威尔照做了。

 

屋子里很冷，他们因而坐的很近，紧紧裹着自己的大衣。两个警卫在门口晃来晃去，利威尔巴不得他们下一秒就会识时务地在自己眼前消失。那个领导着会议的囚犯突然看向利威尔，询问道他是否有话要说。

 

“没有，我没有什么好说的。”利威尔摇了摇头。

 

他有些担心那些人会逼着自己说些什么，但那个领导者只是点了点头。

 

“如果有谁想要发言，举手就好。”那男人说。

 

会议的大多数时间都是谈话，分享彼此的经历，学习用调整呼吸的方法来控制自己的怒气。一些囚犯讲了些无比荒诞的故事，而这些故事差不多就是他们会被送来这里的原因。直到会议就快要结束的时候，米可终于举手发言了。

 

“我在我妻子去世前对控制自己的情绪没有丝毫问题。”他凝视着那个领导者，就好像他是这间屋子里唯一剩下的人，就像他正在某件告解室 内向上帝做着忏悔“但在我妻子死后，我能感受到的唯一情绪就只剩下了愤怒。我的每一天都在痛苦和愤怒中度过，我痛恨自己为什么没能留住她。”

 

他现在说的东西比之前利威尔总共听到的还要多，米可言语中真挚的感情让利威尔只能低下头来看着自己的脚尖。他总是会因为感情的宣泄而感到不适。

 

因为那太私人了。他从没有想象过米可还有个妻子，事实上除了他的囚犯身份外，他想象不到有关米可的任何事。但是米可自有个隐藏在心底的黑暗角落，以他妻子的死为打开的开关，致使他变成了一个令人生畏的杀人犯。

 

等到会议结束，他们一起穿过大厅。两人在一路上都保持着沉默，搓着自己因为寒冷而冻僵了的手。

 

“我有三周没有发过言了。”米可说，“但是聆听也并不是件坏事。”

 

利威尔有种想要说出事实的冲动，他想告诉米可他在控制情绪上根本没有任何困难，他来参加这个什么会议就是做给假释委员会看的。但他不能，一旦他这样做，无非就是在羞辱真正需要它的米可。

 

“我只是不能理解朝陌生人吐露过去能有什么帮助。”他最终还是没有那么说。

 

“这就是信任了。”米可回答，看向了利威尔。“信任是由你自己建立起来的，你有选择的权利。你理解我的意思并且也自己亲身经历过了。你必须要找到某个你信任的人，对吧？”

 

利威尔看向了别处，避开米可的目光。他现在不想谈论这个，他不知道该怎么谈。所以他换了个话题。

 

“我很抱歉。”他开口“关于你的妻子。”

 

米可耸了耸肩，但是利威尔能够看出他在做出这个动作时肩上所承受的重量。他知道自己现在必须要说点什么别的，除了埃尔文，米可也是利威尔在监狱里所能信任的为数不多的人之一。从某种角度上来说，他几乎有些仰慕这个男人。

 

“我的朋友也死于一场车祸。”他说，回想起来四年前法兰的死，还有抱头痛哭的伊莎贝尔。“我每每想到这件事，我就能感觉到胸中肆意的愤怒。”

 

“有些时候，那可比感到悲伤要好得多。”

 

他们继续走着，各怀心事。有个囚犯出于某种原因或者某个人而在走廊里被带走了。利威尔对此只是淡淡地扫了一眼。毕竟这已经变成了他的新日常。他在监狱里见过许多或许会让伊莎贝尔感到难以置信的事。但是当他离开了这鬼地方，他希望自己能尽快将它们忘记的一干二净。这时米可拍了下他的肩，将他拉回了现实。

 

“下次要考虑在会上发言了。”他说“晚安。”

 

他向自己的牢房走去，而利威尔则停在原地，思考着他曾说过的有关信任的问题。

 

\--

 

熄灯后，埃尔文悄声下床走到了利威尔身边。

 

“站起来。”

 

利威尔照做了。距离上次他替埃尔文口交已经过去了差不多一周的时间，事实上自那以后几乎每个夜晚他们都会腻歪在一起，一等到熄灯就立即抓住机会去探索彼此的身体。这到底还是有些绝望且孤注一掷的意味，利威尔从不否认这点，他想大概是环境使然。尽管他每天都跟埃尔文待在一起，但平时他们鲜有机会能进行较为亲密的肢体接触。

 

利威尔踮起脚尖来亲吻埃尔文，后者则在同时配合地俯下身来。利威尔喜欢埃尔文接吻的方式：热切，而又谨慎。对待自己就像是对待一件珍贵的瓷器。

 

利威尔伸出手去打算解开埃尔文的制服，但后者却突然握住他的手，制止了他。埃尔文呼出的热气就吹在利威尔颈窝处，痒痒的，令人躁动。

 

“转过身去。”他说。“用手撑着墙。”

 

“你他妈—”

 

“照做就是。”埃尔文道，语气不容置疑。

 

利威尔发出了一声咆哮，但他还是照做了，双手贴在了墙上。

他并不是很喜欢这种姿势，因为如此一来他便无法看到埃尔文。利威尔可不喜欢对情况一无所知，但就当下而言，已经被情欲支配的他也没有精力再去在乎这些了。他等待着，双眼紧紧盯着面前的混凝土墙。

埃尔文解开了自己的衣服，一路将拉链拉到最底。

 

“现在脱下衣服，包括你的内裤。”

 

利威尔选择了顺从，抗拒着想要折好衣服的冲动而只是把它们扔到了床上。寒冷的空气刺激着利威尔光裸的肌肤，他微微颤抖着，身体却依旧因即将到来的事而兴奋。做完这一切后，他自己主动重新将手贴回了墙上，甚至都不需要埃尔文命令。

 

埃尔文的已经挺立起来的阴茎抵着他的后腰，他接下来所需要做的一切就是等待，等待埃尔文从后方对自己发动攻势。利威尔的身体颤抖着，垂下了头。埃尔文先微微拉开了两人之间的距离，然后又迅速贴了上来。利威尔肯定他听到了什么东西的声音。好奇地转过头去，却因为角度问题而只能看到个大概。直到埃尔文那沾满润滑油的手指贴上了他后穴的入口时，利威尔才明白了现在的情况。他的臀部猛的向前，指甲抓着墙壁。

 

“某个家伙欠过我一个人情。”埃尔文的语调不稳，有些犹豫“我可以吗？”

 

利威尔傻傻地眨了下眼。他们还从没有做过这种事，而埃尔文也不是个傻瓜——他早就注意到了一些小细节。过度的亲密会使利威尔感到紧张。不过现在他正在征求他的同意，他想要征得自己的允许而不是强上。埃尔文这种处理事情的方式击中了利威尔心里的某个地方。他是在寻求他的信任，他要知道利威尔是否已经做好了准备将自己交付于他。

 

“那你……”利威尔顿了一下，舔了舔嘴唇。“那你是不是也准备了安全套？”

 

“当然。”埃尔文回道。

 

利威尔点头应许了，此时他抵着墙壁的前臂也放松了下来。他将臀部抬高了一些，双腿张得更开。

 

“哦，”埃尔文道，呼吸粗重。“真是个乖孩子，利威尔。”

 

利威尔的身体因为手指的推进而颤抖。整个过程就像过了一个世纪那样漫长，后穴因为兴奋而紧紧夹着埃尔文。他几乎要无法呼吸了。埃尔文在给他做着扩张，用空闲着的那只手扶着他的臀部，挤入了第二根手指。

 

利威尔咬住了前臂上的皮肤。他们不能发出太大的声音，不然会引来狱警的关注。这是他们所必须遵从的最后一件事。但自己可能会被发现的想法也从某种程度上刺激了利威尔敏感的神经，使其变得更加兴奋。他配合埃尔文的动作前后摆动着自己的臀部，后穴热情的迎合着手指的侵入。当埃尔文加入了第三根手指时，利威尔听见了自己最后一丝理智崩弦的声音，他不得不用拳头猛锤了一下墙壁才忍住了没让自己哭喊出声。

 

两人的身体之间紧密的几乎没有一丝缝隙，埃尔文低下头在利威尔的脖子上留下了一串细碎的亲吻，却又不耐烦地加快了手指的速度，猛烈的快感逼得利威尔曲起了脚趾。

 

“够了，求求你，已经可以了”

 

埃尔文楞了一下，然后听话地抽出了手指。利威尔大喘着气，极不适应后穴传来的空虚感。他听见了安全套包装被撕开的声音，随即被埃尔文转了过来，面朝着金发的男人。他现在终于能看到他的脸了：面色潮红，眼中带着水汽。

 

利威尔就像惑人心智的海妖，而埃尔文则已经甘于沉溺于他的歌声之中，放弃了所有的一切。

 

埃尔文将他抱了起来，双手托着他的臀。利威尔的双腿几乎是本能地就环上了金发男人的腰，两手环住他的脖子，整个人都挂在了埃尔文身上。最初的几步摇晃后，利威尔便被压在了墙上。感受着埃尔文的阴茎一点点抵开了他的后穴，然后缓慢的深入。利威尔张开了嘴，却没有发出一丝呻吟。他只是保持着原来的姿势，等待着后穴的适应，双臂紧紧环着埃尔文的脖子，唯一能思考的事就是后穴正在被填满的快感。

 

“这他妈的太…”所有没说完的话都因为埃尔文开始缓慢抽插而堵在了喉咙里。

 

墙体给了他们完美的支撑面。现在看来没有选择在床上做真是个明智的决定，那些床板一定会因为他们的激烈动作而嘎吱作响，声音响到所有人都能听见。

 

埃尔文逐渐加快了抽插的速度，他几乎是支撑着利威尔全身重量的唯一支点。利威尔并不轻，而他却表现得毫不费力。埃尔文咬上了利威尔的脖子，舌头挑逗着那里敏感的肌肤，将他深深操进墙里。利威尔不知道自己还能压抑呻吟多久，只得死死抓着他的头发，不停地索取一个又一个亲吻。身下猛烈的撞击带来的快感让他无暇顾及其他。当埃尔文突然加速时，利威尔只能绝望地咬上他的下巴，乳头，以及亲吻来咽下难以自制的呻吟。

 

他的身体已经彻底为埃尔文所打开，金发男人的指甲刺进了他臀部的敏感肌肤，却不失为一种别样的快感。所有的一切都感觉太他妈的棒了。汗水让利威尔的背变得滑腻，几乎都要抵不住墙了。

 

“你真紧。”埃尔文的声音低沉而具有蛊惑，“而且完美。”

 

利威尔想要说些什么，却一开口就是破碎的呻吟。被快感占领的脑内一片混沌，几乎不能组成一个完整的句子。

 

“操，”他说“这他妈——啊——哦天哪。”

 

“嘘”埃尔文连忙道，半是抚慰，半是提醒他要保持安静。

 

利威尔现在已经不再在乎这点了——就让狱警来吧，来看看埃尔文是如何把自己操进墙壁里的。

 

利威尔再也忍不住，开始用手来套弄自己的阴茎。现在的他连脚尖都在颤抖，小腹逐渐涌来的刺痛感让他知道，自己就快到了。

 

“我要去了，”他尖声哭喊“埃尔文——”

 

没有想到的是埃尔文竟突然慢了下来，几乎不再给予他更多。利威尔发出了不满的呜咽声，扭动臀部催促着埃尔文快点干他。

 

“你在干什么？”他问“给老子动。”

 

埃尔文将头靠了过去，呼出的湿气喷就在他的太阳穴旁。

 

“你想被人听见吗？”埃尔文压着声音“那些其他的犯人们呢？你想让所有人都知道你正在被我干吗？”

 

利威尔缓慢地上下操弄着自己，身体因为快感而颤抖着，埃尔文正在将他带向欲望的顶端。这是一场他们都正深陷其中的游戏，不过就是这样罢了。利威尔因此笑了出来，有些微微的歇斯底里。

 

“你跟每一个被你上过的狱友都这么说吗？”

 

埃尔文看着他，像要看穿他的内心。两人之间的距离似乎更近了些，有什么东西变得不一样了。

 

“从没有过什么其他狱友，利威尔，只有你。”他看起来像认真的，那就是了，这再也不是他们共同参与的一场游戏了。

 

“我想要，”利威尔开口，再次将自己向埃尔文送去。“我想要你狠狠地干我，我想让所有人都听到，我想射。”

 

埃尔文显然没有预料到这个答案，没有想过利威尔会这么回答他。那么如他所愿，埃尔文开始了又一轮抽送，比之前更深，利威尔感觉自己就快要去了。

 

“好吧。”埃尔文加大了身下的力度，抵在他的耳边道“那就为我而射吧。”

 

利威尔没有压抑自己的呻吟，苍白的皮肤已经被染成了玫瑰色，呼喊着埃尔文的名字。高潮来临时他咬住了埃尔文的肩，整个身体都在随之颤抖，从喉咙里发出的声音含糊不清。他几乎是下意识地夹紧了后穴，引来了埃尔文的颤栗。

 

“天哪，利威尔。”埃尔文的动作就像是要把利威尔操进墙里。还因为高潮而没有缓过神来的利威尔并没有听清他靠在自己耳边的呢喃，虽然不过也都是些无意义的话语。就在埃尔文快要高潮前，利威尔觉得他似乎能分辨出埃尔文的低语了，是不停的重复着的：别离开我，别离开我。

 

\--

 

清晨的利威尔是被埃尔文落在鼻梁上的亲吻唤醒的，除此之外，他还能感觉到埃尔文往自己的手心里塞了个什么。

 

利威尔低头看去，连续眨了几下眼睛来调整惺忪的睡眼，随即发现了手中的东西是一块包着粉色锡纸的口香糖，上面用醒目的字体写着泡泡糖三个字。

 

他抬起头，正好对上了埃尔文的微笑。

 

“还有力气吹泡泡吗？”

 

利威尔握紧了手中的口香糖，他们的双腿于一层薄薄的被子下仍纠缠在一起。

 

有什么东西正在他的心中躁动，某种并不熟悉的感情，不过他觉得自己恐怕知道那是什么。

 

他想起了昨晚，埃尔文与他如此亲密，埃尔文埋在他体内，埃尔文说了不要离开。

 

当这一切都在他脑中出现后，利威尔感觉如鲠在喉般，无法言语。

 

所以他就只是点了点头作为回应。

 

\--

 

接下来的一个月过得很快。尽管监狱里的日子模糊而又单调，利威尔好歹也在这儿成功度过了他的四个月时光。他每周会跟米可一起去参加一次愤怒管理会，虽说他到目前为止都还没有发过言。光听听故事就够有趣了，顺便也能学到一些控制情绪的技巧。

 

利威尔坐着倾听，裹在自己的夹克里，沉默而恭敬。最近的两次会议是埃尔文陪他来的。金发的大个子没有进来，只是在门边等候，几乎就像个警卫。利威尔根本想不通这样做的理由，每一次当他质问，难道你没什么事情好做了吗？时，埃尔文都只是微笑着耸了耸肩，跟他一起走回监狱。

 

这很奇怪，因为在监狱里你没法去任何当你还是自由身时能去的地方。他跟埃尔文不能出去约会，埃尔文不能像个体贴的男友那样送他回家，他当然也不能在电话里邀请埃尔文来家做客。

 

埃尔文就在这里，利威尔也在这里陪着他，在这监狱里。从任何意义上来讲都并不浪漫，但很实际。

 

当埃尔文从厨房里顺点东西出来时，利威尔站在门边放风，看起来跟个哨兵似的。

 

现在几乎所有的犯人都知道埃尔文和利威尔是在一起的了，至少在某种程度上。清洗时间时甚至再也没有人敢多看一眼赤裸的利威尔，而且所有人都会十分小心地不去跟他有肢体接触。自己已经被看作埃尔文的所有物了，这个认识诡异的令人兴奋。

 

随着时间的流逝，利威尔也日渐加深了对埃尔文的了解，尽管他仍然不清楚他入狱的原因，这件事在某种程度上惹怒了他。但是随他去吧，毕竟埃尔文没必要告诉他所有的事。

 

他们并不是真正的一对。他们是同一个牢房的犯人，靠在一起寻求一种能在出狱之前稳定情绪的寄托。这里发生的所有的一切，和外面的世界都是隔开的。

 

利威尔在门外等着正从兰那里拿食物的埃尔文。室外的温度尚在零度以上，不巧的是天正下着雨，地面因此而变得满是泥浆。不能外出放风这件事总是能把利威尔逼疯。

 

接着他真的有了一种被困感，随之而来的是一股发自内心的渴望。利威尔并没有在雨中漫步的特别嗜好，但是如果他能真正离开这所监狱的话，他情愿现在就被雨淋个湿透。他摇了摇头以将注意力从雨声转移到别的什么东西上，却发现了正在靠近的奈尔。他瞬间就变成了戒备状态。

 

“你他妈的来这儿干什么？”他说。

 

奈尔在安全距离以外停了下来，顶着利威尔的凝视而有些怂了。

 

“听说埃尔文能够搞到黑巧克力。”他双手将衣服口袋掏了个底朝天，向利威尔证明他并没有携带任何武器。“而食堂里不卖它们。”

 

“你的宝贝萨奈先生不能给你弄到一块巧克力吗？”利威尔问，带着轻蔑。

 

“你知道这不是他管的事。”

 

“啊，这下我明白了。”

 

奈尔发出了一声沮丧的嘟囔，嘴角抽搐。

 

“听着，我在外面还有老婆和孩子，懂吗？”他说。“我得为他们赚些钱。你会怎么做？”

 

风经过时将窗户拍的嘎吱作响，奈尔看起来似乎没有那么白痴了，因为他现在真的有求于人。就像一个被逼到角落里的人，终于做出了他认为的最好的选择。

 

“你每周都会见他们一次？”

 

奈尔点了点头，当谈到自己的家人时，他的嘴角露出了一丝笑意。

 

“没错。我的小女儿才刚满三岁。”

 

利威尔透过窗户看了眼埃尔文。发现他仍然在和兰聊天。

 

埃尔文曾经告诉过他兰已经在这儿呆了足足十五年了，早在埃尔文之前他就到了这儿，而且很可能在埃尔文走后还会在这儿。

 

能迅速就跟他变成了朋友是埃尔文的幸运。但转念一想，埃尔文本身就富有极大的人格魅力。利威尔很难想象埃尔文是怎么被逮捕的。他过去曾认为他是个军人，而现在，他则更倾向于政治家这一说法。

 

“所以说你和埃尔文，你们两个，啊哈？”

 

利威尔转过头来看着奈尔，眨了下眼。“什么？”

 

“你懂的……”奈尔做了个暧昧的手势，几乎要鼓起掌来，但是最后放弃了。“在监狱里有人作伴是件好事。”

 

利威尔不知道该如何回应，即使是侮辱性的。他就只是站在那里。

 

“你们对出狱后的事有打算吗？”

 

最怕空气突然安静。出狱。这个想法最近一直在利威尔的脑子里打转，然而他竟然直到现在才发现这一事实。

 

他的第一反应就是没有，当然没有。当他出狱后他会回去照顾伊萨贝尔，他会将这一切当成是一个遥远的回忆一样留在身后，像对待一个噩梦一样将它们全都忘掉。但是他犹豫了。

 

“你他们真的知道自己正在说什么吗？”利威尔最终还是开口了。

 

奈尔的脸瞬间变得像个被骂了的孩子。

 

“我不是——”

 

当埃尔文从厨房出来后，他吞下了未说完的话。埃尔文来回地看了看两人，皱起了眉。

 

“一切都还好吗？”

 

利威尔从埃尔文的怀里抽了块黑巧克力出来，剥开了上面的锡箔纸。

 

“一切都好。”

 

他们一起离开了厨房，利威尔唯一能听见的就是窗外的雨声。

 

\--

 

熄灯时间到了，利威尔却无法入眠。

 

他尝试了两种不同的睡姿结果都只是徒劳，床单还缠在了脚踝上。利威尔只得重重地叹了口气。埃尔文的笑声从身后传来，他正就着将头枕在双手的姿势在床上躺着。

 

“你有些焦躁啊？”

 

 

利威尔坐了起来。“你有没有考虑过当你出狱后的生活？”

 

埃尔文愣了一下，然后也坐了起来。

 

他的手自然搭在膝上，嘴唇开开合合却没有出声，表现得像是有一段时间没有考虑过这件事了。

 

“我肯定会去找一份工作。”他说。“我曾经的住所已经被租出去了，不过我猜再弄回来的希望还是挺大的。我会像一个普通人一样生活。”

 

利威尔起身下地，爬上了埃尔文的床。他们面对面坐着。埃尔文的头发已经在额前散开，在走廊透进来的昏暗灯光照耀下整个人就像一尊雕塑。

 

“然后，你就会把这一切都忘掉，是吗？”他说。“就像你说的那样装作什么都没发生似的继续活下去？”

 

 

埃尔文注视着他，像是要透过他脸上的表情看透他的内心。

 

 

“我做不到。”

 

他的声音低沉而温柔。利威尔要费很大气力才能忍住不往他的脸上来上一拳。相反，他只是深深地吸进了一口气，然后再缓缓地呼出，就像在愤怒管理会上所学的一样。他不应该为此困扰，他的计划也跟这个差不多。但他就是会，而且那种感觉都快把他逼疯了，那种所有的事情都不在自己控制范围之内的感觉。

 

“你可以，你可以忘掉任何你想忘掉的事（包括我）”利威尔说。“等我离开了这里，我将绝不会回头。”

 

“这就是全部了吗？（这是真的吗？）”

 

“对，这他妈就是我全部的真实想法。”

 

他的语调变得越来越苦涩，但埃尔文却一点也不介意。他看起来有些好奇，一双蓝眼睛在黑暗中闪烁着光芒。

 

“你在跟我闹情绪。”（"You're in a mood,"）他说，就连语气都明显带上来调笑的意味。

 

 

利威尔一把将他推倒在了床上，拉开了衣服的拉链。他再也不想进行任何交谈了。

 

“闭嘴，史密斯。”

 

褪去衣物，老旧的床板在他们身下发出抗议的呻吟声。利威尔阻止了想要起身的埃尔文，骑在他的身上，摩擦着相贴的胯部直到他们逐渐变得坚硬。他一直注视着埃尔文，看着他的眼睛由清明变成焦躁。原来他已经在各个方面都如此了解埃尔文。他突然伸出舌头迅速的舔了一下嘴唇，这个动作令利威尔呼吸一滞。黑发男人伸出手去，片刻的疑惑后埃尔文会意地在他手上倒了些润滑油，一部分液体顺着他指间而滴落到了自己的胸上。看起来，埃尔文对这偶尔的位置变化十分期待。

 

利威尔草草地用手指给自己进行扩张，尽管过程有点艰难。他低下头，双颊已经变成了绯色。埃尔文的手滑过他的脖子和肋骨，安抚着他。他们现在对音量的控制已经熟练很多了，但是利威尔本人听来，总觉得自己声音过大，尤其是当他快要到时。

 

这时埃尔文也开始关照起利威尔挺立的欲望，突然增加的刺激令后者打颤，从嘴里泻出了一声低低的呻吟。

“停下，停下，我快要到了，”他说，埃尔文当即应许了。

 

利威尔抽出了自己的手指，胡乱的在床单上擦掉了其上沾满的液体。埃尔文则趁此戴好了安全套。他两手拖着爱人的臀，引导着利威尔缓缓坐下，期间他一直在颤抖，直到成功将埃尔文的阴茎尽根没入。没有给他更多适应的时间，埃尔文开始动了。一个向上挺动，一个配合的下坠。利威尔要很努力地咬着牙齿才不能让呻吟泻出，手撑在埃尔文的大腿上支撑自己。这种感觉似乎就是他活着的意义：强烈的快感，吸引了他的全部注意力，占取了他的理智。他喜欢埃尔文把他操到失去理智，推着他走向极限。此时此刻他除了埃尔文的阴茎埋在体内的感觉外，什么都不想知道。

 

“用力，”他说“我没那么娇弱。”

 

他感到搭在自己臀上的手更用力了，埃尔文的手指几乎陷入臀骨，那很痛。利威尔发出了一声呻吟，随即开始上下抚慰自己的欲望。利威尔失去了思考的能力，他咬住下唇射了出来，腹肌痉挛。埃尔文起先牢牢抓住他肌肤的手指现已变成了轻柔的爱抚，他注视着利威尔，就像他就是他的一切。

 

“高潮时的你是如此美丽。”他低语道。

 

在利威尔来得及说些什么前埃尔文突然拉着他将两人的位置来了个对调。他取下了安全套，上下撸动着自己的阴茎。高潮到来时白色的液体洒在了利威尔的胸和肚子上。利威尔没有动，大部分原因是因为惊讶和高潮后的疲惫。他张着嘴，呼吸粗重。

“埃尔文，你他妈——”

 

埃尔文低下头，开始一点一点地舔掉利威尔腹部的精液，后者甚至没有想过要阻止他。随后就是胸部，埃尔文还不忘照顾了下他的右乳。等这一切做完后，他狠狠地吻上了利威尔，好像想让他也尝一尝他的味道。他想让利威尔感受他。利威尔将手放在了埃尔文的肩上但并未推开他。他能尝到埃尔文的味道，能感受到整个真是的他，他的大脑已可以正常思考，确认了这就是他所想要的一切。当这个吻结束时，埃尔文伸出手在利威尔的唇上摩挲，后者自然而然地舔了舔，含入了他的手指。

“你是如此的美丽而且你是我的。”埃尔文说。

 

利威尔只是咬了下埃尔文的手指，并没有打算反对。

 

-

 

他还是在下一场愤怒管理会的会议上发言了。

 

这不是他本来的打算，他早已习惯了做一个安静的旁观者。跟往常一样，米可跟他一起走进会议室然后在一起坐下。看着房间里渐渐地聚齐了一群犯人。

 

他们现在总是坐在一起。愤怒管理会为利威尔提供了一个可以更多的了解米可的机会，比如说他的妻子在六个月前因为癌症死了。癌症折磨了她八个月，一切都发生的太快了，米可在会议上提到过这个。

 

这就是他的愤怒的来源。他看着她死去却无能为力，借酒消愁却又正是酒精让他进了监狱。一次他在酒吧喝得太多然后开车回家，撞上了另一辆车而且杀死了那个司机。

 

“他是一个老兵，”在一个课前的晚上，米可告诉了利威尔。“他还活着，挣扎了两个小时。最后是我杀了他，当时我喝的太多，没办法思考。”

 

即使有资格申请假释，他也从未这样做过。他在这里活的很好，所以利威尔并没有抱怨他没有这样做。对一些人来说，比起外边世界永远也不可能降临的原谅，监狱或许是更好的归宿。

 

今晚，利威尔累了。他不停地向后看，知道埃尔文很快就会来。毕竟他前几次也是这么做的，静静地等在门口走廊上。那个领导回忆的人以一首诗作为开场，然后开始了谈话。比起嗜酒者互诫会，还有毒品匿名互助会，这个团体要小的许多。加上那个领导者在内一共只有七个人。但是利威尔享受这种感觉。他不需要也不想要一群观众。

 

事情和往常一样，直到进行到会议的最后十五分钟。他们做了一个呼吸训练，然后利威尔回头查看埃尔文是否已经在门外候着，却发现他并不在那。领导人突然叫了他的名字，拉回了他的注意力。

 

“你呢，利威尔？你已经来过几次会议了，可我却注意到你从未发言。”

 

这一切发生的太突然以至于短时间内利威尔甚至找不到一个合适的说辞。他扫视了四周，发现所有的人都在注视着他，那些脸上带着期待，也有好奇。他清了清喉咙。

 

“我没什么好说的。”

 

“没关系的，你可以放心的说出来。”那个领导人说。“这在整个过程中是很重要的一件事。是什么让你愤怒？”

 

利威尔想知道韩吉对他始终还没有发过言的这事实是否知情，如果这将会影响到他能否被假释。他还没有谈论过自己，不是因为他没什么好说的，是因为他害怕一旦他开始发言，便会刹不住车。

 

“你到底说不说？”那个男人说。

 

“这个环境。”利威尔开口了，这是最合适的开头。

 

“好吧。”房间里有几个人赞同地点了点头。“为什么？”

 

“因为这里的每个人都在抱怨世道有多么不公平。这个世界当然不公平。生活中没有什么公平存在，而这也让我不爽。但是最令我不爽的是在这里我没有任何可以改变这一现实的方法。事情就这样发生而你无能为力。”

 

那个男人理解地点了点头。

 

“是这样的，但是我们可以改变我们处理问题的方式。我们可以变得愤怒，或者我们可以选择一个更健康的方式来跟压力竞争。”

 

“这对我来说还不够。”利威尔说。

 

在接下来的沉默中，他再次回头看去并发现埃尔文正站在那儿，双手抱在胸前。他想知道他到底都听到了多少。很可能就是全部。利威尔转了过去，没有再仔细听男人讲话。他知道他和埃尔文在之后有的谈的，因为埃尔文就露出了那副我们需要谈谈的表情。

 

他果然是对的。在晚餐前，埃尔文招手示意他过来。利威尔顺从的去了，跟他一起坐在床垫上，等待着一场谈话。

 

“你今天联系伊莎贝尔了吗？”他问。

 

利威尔眨了眨眼睛。“是的……她很好。比我们要温暖，我是说大概。”

 

埃尔文缓缓地点了下头。他没有再说什么，相反，他捏住利威尔的下巴将他拉入了一个亲吻。利威尔回吻了他，很感谢他们没有继续说下去。

 

他钻进埃尔文的怀里，知道他们现在最好什么都不做。埃尔文轻轻推开了他，亲吻了他的鼻梁。

 

“我听说今天食堂里的晚餐会有肉馅土豆饼”他说“米可闻到了。”

 

利威尔再次眨了眨眼睛，皱起了眉。

 

“啊，嗯。”

 

“只要不是烘肉卷就好。”埃尔文轻拍了下他的腹部。“那真是个可怕的东西。”

 

利威尔后退的更多了，眉毛似乎要挑进刘海里。这不是他所预料的谈话走向。他原以为埃尔文会逼他说出更多信息或者说些什么来安慰他。但他只是说了些无关痛痒的话，没有任何深入的意思。利威尔不确定他是否被这个给塞了一粒强心剂。

 

“这就是你想说的了？”他问。

 

埃尔文低头看他。

 

“是的。”他说。“除非你还有什么想要跟我说的事。”

 

他还是想知道的。他想知道更多但他不会逼迫利威尔。因为在某种程度上，埃尔文已经比利威尔本人更了解他了。他将自己的头靠在了埃尔文的肩上，希望他懂得这个姿态的含义。显然的，埃尔文明白。

 

“没有。”他说。“我没有什么想说的了。”

 

\--

 

春天带着更多的雨水降临了。大部分时间利威尔都待在地下的洗衣室，与昏暗的灯光和旋转的机器为伴。他训练了一些新的犯人来使用机器，也获得了更多认可与特权，不是什么别的，不过他可以推着装衣服的小车进进出出而不用狱警陪同了。据韩吉的说法，他这正是在展示自己有多么乖巧不惹事。他很快就可以拿到假释的通知了。他不久将要跟假释委员会见面而且极有可能通过申请。在见他们之前，他得尽全力保持耐心。

 

有埃尔文在身边时保持耐心要更容易。利威尔有多厌恶监狱的日常，就有多享受和埃尔文一起度过的时光。一旦狱警开始四处走动，他们就会一同走进浴室，站在一起洗澡。

 

趁着水流的掩护，埃尔文还是会将手滑到利威尔的大腿上。他们跟米可一起用早餐，机械地吞咽着腌制食物，喝点高级咖啡。如果是在不需要工作的日子，他们会一起出去：锻炼或者跑步，有时两者都会。

 

 

当他们在自己的牢房里安静地呆了会后，利威尔一边读书，埃尔文的手一边就自然而然地搭到了他的膝上。他也会下意识地伸出手寻找埃尔文的并与之十指相扣，对这种相处模式感到满意。

 

一天，埃尔文最喜欢的一本书因为翻过太多次而寿终正寝了。书脊散了，书页全都散落在了地上。利威尔一张张捡起试图把它们再装回去，但似乎并没有什么卵用。

 

所以最后，《太阳照常升起》正式宣告报废，跟这里的其他很多东西一样变得没用。尽管埃尔文告诉利威尔他可以再去弄一本，过了几个星期却还依然没有音讯。谁叫他总是只记得去弄别人需要的东西，反倒把自己给忘了。

 

不断发生的事情让利威尔再次感觉自己与世隔离了：生理疾病，暴乱。它们似乎都是些不存的东西。它们转瞬即逝，除了事后诸葛亮外他无法做出正确的反应。但那种自己似乎就挂在监狱生活的主线上的感觉减少了。

 

希娜并不是一个家，它只是一个临时收容所。但利威尔已经渐渐了解了它的每一面墙，它漏水的水管和肮脏的厕所。它们……在一种奇怪的方面上，令人心安。或许就是所谓的熟悉感。而且现在还多了一种东西，夜里埃尔文抱着他入睡时的感觉已经成了他的第二本能，他几乎不能想象如果没有埃尔文在身边自己要怎么才能睡得着。

 

就在利威尔来到这儿的第六个月结束后，他才终于注意到了自己现在变得有多依赖埃尔文的陪伴。就算每天都能看见他，被关在同一个牢房里，利威尔都无法阻止自己在分开时对他的渴望。那不是一种依赖，而是一种控制欲。

 

利威尔感觉自己在有埃尔文在场时会更加自制，因为他足够相信埃尔文以至于让他来做所有选择。但这也不意味着利威尔就不需要私人时间，呆在洗衣室时他则会放空自己，除了机器发出的杂音外什么都不想。

 

一个周五的午后，雨过天晴，阳光突破栅栏的阻挡挤进了窗子，给每个人都带来了好心情。利威尔和埃尔文正在向食堂走去，没想到会被突然从办公室里蹦出来的韩吉挡住。特别是当后者的眼镜都快掉下来时。韩吉看到利威尔皱起了眉。

 

“利威尔，”她说。“我能不能跟你单独谈一会儿？”

 

恐惧在利威尔心中滋生。韩吉的语气听起来也跟他一样着急。他走进了办公室，埃尔文紧随其后。韩吉注意到了他，有些为难。

 

“我要跟你谈论的是私人事件。”韩吉说。

 

“埃尔文不是外人。”利威尔如此回答。

 

韩吉犹豫了一会儿，然后叹了口气，走回自己的办公桌并戴好了眼镜。韩吉正在思考着要如何开口，利威尔看得出来，这只能令他更加紧张。

 

“怎么了？”他说。“到底发生了什么？”

 

韩吉用握成拳的手敲了敲桌子。

 

“今早我接到了一通来自医院的电话。他们就诊了一位多处枪伤的患者……她没能挺过去。而你是她最近的亲人。”

 

所有的知觉都被突然抽离了利威尔的身体。只剩下空白与麻木，他感到如坠冰窖。

 

“我不是很懂你在说什么。”

 

韩吉的眼神变得更加温柔。

 

“伊莎贝尔·马格诺利亚。”她说。“我很抱歉她恐怕已于今早被杀了。医院联系了我们因为你是他最近的亲人。”

 

利威尔眨了眨眼，不停地眨眼。他清晰地听见了她所说的每一个字，但不知怎的，它们似乎组成不了一个句子。这不可能。他昨天才跟伊莎贝尔通过话。她笑了，她在和一个朋友出去逛街。她还活着。她不可能就这么突然地死了。利威尔看向埃尔文，期待他说些什么来告诉韩吉她错了，来告诉韩吉伊莎贝尔还活着。但是埃尔文也在看着利威尔，以一种惊讶，同情的眼神。

 

“我很抱歉。”韩吉说。“这附近有一个小教堂，或者我可以联系哀伤心理疗师让他过来——”

 

“葬礼。”利威尔突然开口，声音在自己听来都觉得空洞。

 

韩吉咬了下她的嘴唇。

 

“我不得不告诉你我们几乎不可能批准你去参加她的葬礼。”

 

这就是他所需要知道的全部了。利威尔转身离去，从埃尔文身边走过。他不停地走，也不知道自己要去哪里。他走上了楼梯，双目无神，没有感觉到自己的腿正在将自己带向何方。她死了。伊莎贝尔死了。是罗斯帮的那群人干的吗？还是只是一次意外事故？枪击发生在哪里？这些都是些他他妈的不能回答的问题。在埃尔文冲上来找到他之前，利威尔已经走完半截楼梯了。

 

“利威尔。”

 

他还在往下走，似乎听不见埃尔文的声音。

 

“利威尔。”埃尔文抓住他的手臂，将他转了过来。“利威尔……”

 

利威尔盯着埃尔文衣服的拉链看了好一会儿，然后才抬起头来与他对视。

“我很抱歉。”埃尔文说。他伸出手，捧住了利威尔的脸。“我很抱歉，利威尔。”

 

“我会杀了他们。”利威尔说。

 

埃尔文的手仍然放在他的脸上。

 

“无论是谁做的这件事，我都会找到他，然后杀了他。”

 

“你知道不能那样做。”埃尔文再次轻抚了一下利威尔的脸，但这触碰正在令利威尔歇斯底里。“你会因故意伤人而再次回到这里的。”

 

利威尔抓住了他的脖子，整个人都被一些使人目眩的东西所填满——愤怒，悲伤。他生埃尔文的气，生伊莎贝尔的气，生韩吉的气，生自己的气。他除了愤怒外什么都感知不到，而他最不想听的话恰恰就是这个。他不想知道原因。他压着埃尔文的喉咙将他压到了墙上。后者没有尝试阻止他，甚至连一句话都没有再说。

 

“别告诉我什么是我不能做的。”他松开了埃尔文的脖子并将他推得远远的。“别跟着我。”

 

他继续走着。他走完了楼梯并从狱警身边走过来到了门外，没有理会来自其他犯人的凝视。利威尔不知道他要去哪里，他只是不能停下来。

 

昨天他跟伊莎贝尔打电话的时候，她说等他出来后要一起去吃寿司。她要带他去他呆在监狱里时所不能去的任何地方。还有六个月他们就能见面了，还有短短的六个月。

 

利威尔摸到了路边的铁丝网时终于失去了力气。他瘫软在了湿润的草地和泥巴上。伊莎贝尔死了。是他没有保护好她。他觉得自己可能要吐了。

 

利威尔抬起一只手捂住了自己的嘴，做好了准备，却发现自己哭了。他的心好痛。灼热的泪水滑过皮肤，一滴一滴都是他的痛苦。利威尔阻止不了它们，他开始抽泣，手指也被泪水濡湿。

 

 

埃尔文现在在这里了，他弯下身来紧贴着利威尔。他到底还是跟过来了。他他妈的当然得跟过来。利威尔直到现在才意识到。他在利威尔身边坐下，将手搭在利威尔的背上，感受到了他身体的颤抖。埃尔文什么都没说，他任由着利威尔抽泣，静静地陪在他身边。利威尔能感觉到埃尔文搭在自己背上的手，那让他安心。他觉得事情一定会变好，只要有埃尔文在，只要有埃尔文在身边。

 

“我们进去吧。”埃尔文说。他轻抚这利威尔的手臂。“让我带你进去好不好。”

 

利威尔让埃尔文扶着他起来。他就像个喝醉了的人似的瘫在埃尔文身上，步履蹒跚。没有人在他们回去时说任何话，埃尔文揽着利威尔，后者泛红的脸上带着泥浆。他们一起上了楼梯，随后埃尔文带他去了浴室。

 

“好好洗一下吧，我知道你不会喜欢自己脏着。”他说。“不急，我们有的是时间。”

 

他善解人意地留下利威尔一个人呆在浴室里，离开了。利威尔现在需要一个人静静。他走到水箱旁，让水流清洗自己的脸，紧闭着眼。然后睁开眼睛看向了镜子。

 

他双眼红肿，脸颊泛红。突然间利威尔失去了思考的能力，无法集中精力去思考任何事。他双手撑在水箱上凝视着镜子里的自己直到分辨不清镜中的影像。

 

当他回到牢房时，埃尔文正在床上读书。他抬起头来看向走进来的利威尔，眼中没有期待，只是为了确认他在这儿。利威尔不知道该说些什么。

 

也确实没有什么好说的。他很感激埃尔文没有用一些无用的屁话来安慰自己。他只是待在那儿陪着他。利威尔朝他的床走去，与此同时埃尔文配合地挪了挪身子，就像早就知道利威尔想要做什么似的。

 

利威尔在埃尔文身边坐下的瞬间几乎就已经被后者抱住，他将头靠在了埃尔文的胸前，任由自己被抱住。双手紧紧抓着埃尔文的衣服。除此之外，利威尔找不到别的方式可以表达自己对埃尔文的信任；若是他直接说出来，在此时似乎十分不合时宜。

 

埃尔文揉着利威尔的头发，他感觉眼睛又开始痛了，索性闭上了它们。

 

“我是她所拥有的一切。”利威尔做了个艰难的吞咽。“她也是我剩下的一切了。”

 

他睁开眼，发现埃尔文看着他的眼神仿佛他刚刚说了天底下最哀伤的事。

 

“我本该照顾好她的。她告诉每个人我是她的哥哥。”

 

“利威尔。”埃尔文说。“别为难自己了。放松好吗？什么都不要去想，有我在。”

 

没有反驳他，利威尔再次合上了双眼。他太累了，就连思考似乎都变成了一件厌烦的事，所以他不再去想。他靠在埃尔文的怀里，逐渐陷入了梦乡。

 

—

 

几个月以来的第一次，他希望自己只是做了一场噩梦，醒来时看到的就会是熟悉的家。然而现实的巨大落差令他手足无措。他慌忙着想要坐起来离开这儿，还好有埃尔文。他把利威尔拉到了自己膝上，按着他的肩强迫他与自己对视，让他明白自己正身在何处。

“没事的。”他说。“我在这儿。”

利威尔开始平抚呼吸，逐渐冷静了下来。他仍然还在监狱里。伊莎贝尔的确死了。想到这些令他再度合上眼，悲伤依然在内心膨胀。

“伊莎贝尔死了。”他说，就像埃尔文没有听说这个消息。

“我知道。”埃尔文将他的头发捋到耳后。“你想要谈些什么吗？”

利威尔摇着头并再次试图坐起，这次埃尔文没有阻止他。黑发男人看向窗外，似乎在估测时间。

 

“我睡了多久了？”

“几个小时而已，”埃尔文说。“晚餐就在三十分钟后。”

利威尔没有回答。像这样的谈话要耗费他太多气力了。他伸了个懒腰，仍然感到精疲力竭。再次躺下时他尽量避免靠近埃尔文，以避免不必要的尴尬。他已经表现了过多的软弱了，利威尔害怕失去他所拥有的一切。尽管他也已经没什么好失去的了。

“在被捕之前，我曾经在一个非常大的公司里工作。”埃尔文突然说道。

利威尔翻了个身，花了几秒钟的时间来消化埃尔文给出的信息。他看着埃尔文，没有说话，等待着他的后文。

“我们赢了许多案子。我十分擅长于我的工作，也很享受帮助别人这个过程。”埃尔文停顿了一下。“直到有一天，我发现我的一些同事正在跟法官进行权钱交易的秘密。我不能只是坐在那儿假装什么都没有发生。我……企图揭发他们，泄露交易的信息，但当我进行更进一步的调查时，我被他们中的某个人发现了。我始终都不知道他是怎么做到的。

“我被炒了，不久便以盗窃机密文件为罪名被起诉。这根本就是一个莫须有的罪名，但是负责审理的法官已经被他们收买了。我最终被判处四年有期徒刑。当然，也有一些同事了解到了我的处境，他们也一直在试图帮助我。”

利威尔吞了口口水，不知道该说些什么。他不敢相信埃尔文正在告诉他这些事。他本来都已经顺从地不打算再去了解他的过去。但他也知道，这只是埃尔文那些众多秘密中的一个。

“你在这儿待了多久了？”

“到现在差不多有三年多了。”埃尔文笑着，却语气严肃。“去年我的假释被驳回了，但今年我会很有希望。”

利威尔朝埃尔文那边靠近了些。埃尔文肯告诉他自己的过去，这无疑是一种绝对信任的表现。利威尔确定自己一定是所有人中唯一一个知道这件事的。但听他的讲述同样令他恼火，为埃尔文感到恼火。犯了罪被捕入狱是一回事，不过蒙冤入狱三年就又是另一回事了。只是他从没有看到埃尔文表现过不满，他不知道埃尔文是怎么做到的。

“你怎么还没有变成一个怪脾气的痛苦老头？”他问。

埃尔文盯着他看了一会儿，然后扭过头去笑出了声。

“我是认真的。”利威尔强调。“你是怎么做到不生气的？”

“我曾经是”埃尔文说，变得严肃了起来。“但那对我起不到任何帮助，我就随他去了。”

利威尔一时陷入了极大的嫉妒之中，然后就变成了仰慕。他很敬佩埃尔文在经历了这么多后仍能保持他善良的人性。利威尔希望他也能如此。

 

“尽管有时我也会思考我是否的确需要惩罚。”埃尔文说。“为我没能成功阻止他们。”

“够了。”利威尔当即打断了他，不是为了争吵，而是为了安慰他。“如果真的有什么应当不应当的话，你或许是这里所有人中唯一一个不该蹲监狱的人。”

 

“我并不比这里的其他人高尚。”

“不，你就是最好的人。”利威尔如此说道。其实他也意识到了，当自己在说这话时，就是已经默认埃尔文也比自己好了。不过没关系，埃尔文就是一个彻头彻尾的大好人。而利威尔不是。他从来没有想过自己会和这个形容词沾上一点关系。

“利威尔。”埃尔文俯身向前与利威尔额头相抵。“谢谢你。”

利威尔闭上了眼，没有说话。两人就着这个姿势待了一会儿。利威尔珍惜这份安宁，他希望能这样一直保持到永久。

“我不知道接下来该怎么做。”最终还是他先开口，打破了沉默。

埃尔文伸出手搭上了利威尔的脖子，手指轻柔地爱抚着颈部的肌肉。

“你现在也并不需要做任何事。”

所以他们两只是呆在那儿，身体紧紧靠在一起。而利威尔什么都没做。

 

\--

 

韩吉帮利威尔安排好了送往殡仪馆的花。伊莎贝尔的遗物，虽然几乎没什么东西，也被送进贮藏室室保存了起来。仅有的能证明她曾经存在过的物品就这样成了贮藏室里的一个小抽屉。

 

葬礼举行的那一天跟往常其实并没有什么不同，老天没有为此降下几滴悲哀的雨水，甚至没有什么惨淡的云彩。春日的暖阳透过窗户照进监狱，洒在利威尔身上，仿佛是在嘲讽他。他试图让日子表现得和往常一样正常，因为他知道如果日常分崩离析，那么下一个轮到的就会是自己。

 

利威尔想象着葬礼上的情景：伊莎贝尔的朋友是不是哭成了泪人，她的棺材会是什么颜色，他的缺席是否太过明显。他希望人们让她穿着最喜欢的那件夹克下葬，那件他买给她的衣服。他希望伊莎贝尔能够谅解他的缺席。

 

将近正午时，韩吉把他叫去了自己的办公室，并锁上了门。

 

“我觉得你会想知道一些有关枪击的细节。”

 

利威尔下意识地握紧了拳头。

 

“是不是和黑社会有关？”他问。“是罗斯帮的那群人，对吗？”

 

利威尔有些困惑地发现韩吉摇了摇头以示否认。

 

“我恰巧有一个朋友在反黑组，所以我就请他帮了我一个小忙。”韩吉浏览着她的邮件，从中搜寻着有效信息。“一个目击证人认出了那个司机。他是特罗斯特那伙的人。显然他们只是在试图给一个正在打拼自己地盘的新兴帮派送个口信。”

 

利威尔抬起头，看到韩吉办公室的荧光灯闪了一下。特罗斯特帮。他们从来没有交易过。他们在城市的另一端活动，完全不在彼此的区域内。那原来不是罗斯那帮人做的，他一直以来都如此以为，他希望他们就是凶手。利威尔不知道为什么自己竟会因此而感到有些沮丧。从听到消息的那一刻起他就把罗斯当成了愤怒的对象，接着变成了憎恨，但现在，就像是精神上失去了寄托，他有些摸不清方向了。

 

“所以她只是在错误的时间出现在了错误的地点。”

 

“似乎是的。”韩吉说。“我知道一支特警小队正在执行对那司机的抓捕行动。他不会再逍遥法外太久了。我希望这能让你稍微安心些，利威尔。”

 

尽管这并没有让他好受多少，利威尔还是点了点头。那种最初的痛感又回来了，除此之外，失去了憎恨的对象，他站在那儿，若有所失。伊莎贝尔的死不过是一次意外，只不过碰巧是她出现在那儿而已——这更糟，利威尔甚至都不能为她复仇。

 

“谢谢你告诉我这些。”他说，再次抬头看了眼闪烁的灯。

 

这天剩下的时间里，他都很安静。韩吉告诉过他他今天可以不去洗衣房，但他其实也没什么别的地方可去了。毕竟一个人静静地坐着听起来可不像一个好主意。埃尔文察觉到了有什么不对，就连米可都感觉到似乎发生了什么，但他只是选择保持沉默——这就是为什么利威尔会把他当做朋友的原因之一。米可知道什么事该问什么事不该问。哪怕是一向喜欢逼迫利威尔开口的埃尔文这次都没有张口询问。他只是呆的跟利威尔更近了些，但始终都没有发问。

 

直到熄灯时间到来，埃尔文才终于问了他究竟发生了什么。他语调里的担心听的利威尔莫名有些内疚。

 

“不是罗斯的那群人干的。”他说。

 

站在牢房的中央，埃尔文的手搭上了利威尔的肩。

 

“你这话是什么意思？”

 

“我已经和韩吉谈过了。”利威尔顿了一下，试图寻找一个合适的措辞来表达一些连他自己都不明白的事。“一切只是……只是一场意外。她只是恰巧出现在了一个错误的地点。就是这样。”

 

“我明白了。”

 

也许他根本什么都不懂，也许他真的明白了，总之他没有放开利威尔。他们一起站在黑暗中。

 

“你本想要一个更好的解释。”

 

利威尔本想要的事还多着呢。现在唯一能安慰他的就是出去后能去看一看伊莎贝尔的坟墓。还有六个月他就能离开这儿了，虽然离开这个词对他的吸引力已大不如从前。他竟然知道刚刚才意识到这点。过去的六个月来，他一直都在担心中勉强度日。可是现在——他在监狱里拥有的甚至比在外面拥有的还要多。这里发生的一切，和外面没有伊莎贝尔的世界两者一拉一推，混杂在一起，构成了利威尔不想出去的理由。

 

思考这些东西让他头大。所以当埃尔文再次试图开口时，利威尔踮起脚吻了他：一个湿漉漉而又热切的吻。利威尔的手开始寻找埃尔文衣服的拉链，渴望着更多。

 

埃尔文犹豫着，没有做出回应。“利威尔……”

 

“别愣着了，”利威尔说，咬了下他的嘴唇。“我想要你，抱我吧。”

 

他看着埃尔文，眼神坚定，试图让男人明白他是认真的。过了一会儿，埃尔文似乎终于懂了，拉开了衣服的拉链。利威尔亲吻着他的胸膛，鼻尖抵着那儿的肌肤。

 

“你想要这个吗？”埃尔文再问了一次，而利威尔点了点头。

 

他们去床上做了。利威尔让埃尔文完全掌握了控制权，他所要做的一切就只是躺在那儿为埃尔文张开腿，环上他的腰好让他插的更深。

仓促的前戏付出了代价，但利威尔实际上享受着这后穴灼热的疼痛。就像喜欢为埃尔文张开双腿，看着他的脸染上情欲一样，利威尔喜欢这种疼痛。利威尔将头向后扬起，闭上了眼。

他看到了正在下降的棺材。他想知道伊莎贝尔那么晚了还在外面做什么，竟然如此愚蠢。他的脑内充斥着这些思绪。当埃尔文的手抚上了他的脖颈时，利威尔睁开了眼。这个动作本身并没有带来多少快感，但他的注意力现在全都回到埃尔文身上了，飘散的思绪也回到了现实，此时，此地，在监狱的床上。埃尔文看他的眼神就像他真的明白了利威尔的意思，而他正在试探利威尔对此的反应，还有利威尔的极限。

利威尔主动将自己的脖子往埃尔文的手里送。而后者则加大了手上的力道。单人床因为两人激烈的动作而发出吱吱的响声。

利威尔几乎无法呼吸，颤抖着想要获得一些新鲜空气。视线逐渐模糊，利威尔大张着嘴想要吸气，却发现自己根本做不到。他的身体又开始痉挛了，突然收缩的后穴令埃尔文射了出来，也放松了手上的禁锢。利威尔终于得以做了个深呼吸，他仍然硬着，等待着被释放。

当埃尔文从他体内抽离时利威尔发出了一声呜咽，后穴传来的空虚感折磨着他。但埃尔文没让这种感觉折磨他太久，很快就用手指填满了他。他搭在利威尔脖子上的手也再度收紧，这一次甚至比之前更甚。利威尔将自己的腿分开到了极限，他看着埃尔文，自己被压住的气管已经开始疼痛。

“就是这样。”埃尔文说。“看着我，只注视着我。”

缺氧的感觉有着危险的诱惑力，利威尔倒不害怕。一种窒息般的呻吟声从他的喉咙里泄出，滑过嘴边，在周围的寂静中异常刺耳。快感来的太过强烈，埃尔文正操弄着自己的手指，埃尔文握住自己脖子的手，以及周遭的一切在利威尔眼里都变得失真，一切都不复存在。再也没有什么杂乱的思绪了。他一直看着埃尔文，金发在黑暗中显出微弱的光泽。

利威尔再吸了最后一口气，接着便攀上了欲望的顶峰。快感如洪水般袭来，他的身体剧烈的痉挛着，最后瘫成了一滩软泥。埃尔文松开了握着他脖子的手，抽出了埋在他体内的手指。利威尔翻了个身，断断续续地呼气吸气，咳嗽着蜷成一圈。埃尔文已经躺在了他身旁，抱着他，锤着他的胸骨。

“就是这样，呼吸。”他说。“你会没事的，呼吸。”

利威尔照做了。他伸出手，握住了埃尔文的手臂，做了个深呼吸。过了一会儿，呼吸就变得没那么困难了

 

那天晚些时候他哭了。哭的就跟他那天在院子里时没什么两样。利威尔通过将脸埋进床单的方式来减弱自己的抽泣声，但摇晃的床板已经暴露了他。不知不觉中，他感到埃尔文抱住了自己。他干脆不再压抑自己。他哭了很久，差不多有一个小时那么长，然后便什么事都没有了。他再也不能为此而哭了。而埃尔文，他全程都静静地抱着自己。即使窗外太阳已经升起，他们再度回归现实，埃尔文依然没放开他。

 

\--

 

那之后有什么便变了。不仅仅只是在他两之间，而是所有一切。利威尔能从周身的空气中，能从监狱里事物的脱节中感受出来。他不能准确地指出到底是哪里哪个地方出了问题，但他就是觉得时间流逝的速度似乎加快了，自己也没有什么值得等待的东西了。至于埃尔文，直到他出狱前，他都再也不会把这个金发男人当成是一种使人分心的存在了。埃尔文变得更重要了，远远超出于一种转移注意力的对象。利威尔依赖他，不是为了任何形式的保护或者性需要，仅仅是为了那份情感上的平静。

 

埃尔文实际上也依赖着他。利威尔起初甚至还没意识到这点，或许是太专注于自己那点破事的缘故吧。埃尔文注视着自己时眼底始终带着暖意，而利威尔明白，没有第二个人能让埃尔文露出这种眼神。

 

哪怕在监狱里冤屈了三年，埃尔文依旧没有丧失对生活的信心。利威尔不太想象得出他入狱前是怎样的，不过他倒是可以确定埃尔文应该没对自己怀有过什么私心。尤其是面对所有发生在他身上的不幸时。利威尔可没有他这么好的性格，他怀有的私心就太多了，埃尔文却从没有要求过任何回报。

 

“能帮我个忙吗。”利威尔问兰。

 

趁着愤怒管理会还没开始，利威尔偷偷溜进了厨房。兰正在切着胡萝卜，周围全是脏兮兮的铬黄色。兰抬头看了他一眼，手上的功夫没停，头发卡在了他那顶厨师帽里。

 

“今天你没跟埃尔文一起。”他听起来有些惊讶。

 

“稀奇什么，我们又不是被他妈的胶水黏在一起了。”利威尔回应。

 

兰放下刀转了过来，用毛巾擦了擦手。

 

“别跟我开玩笑。”（"Coulda fooled me."）他把毛巾搭到了肩膀上。“说吧，你想要我做什么？”

 

利威尔从口袋里掏出一张纸递给了兰。他接过那张纸，读了一下，然后抬起头看向利威尔，皱起了眉。

 

“你真的想要这玩意儿？”

 

“没错。”利威尔说。“你能弄到吗？”

 

兰将纸塞进了口袋。

 

“我可以试试。考虑到你是埃尔文的人，这次就不收你费用了。”

 

埃尔文的人。天知道利威尔费了多大的劲才没有因为这个评论而暴怒。

 

“别告诉埃尔文。”最终他只是说。

 

兰扫了他一眼，并没有再多问什么。他挥别了利威尔，又开始切他的胡萝卜。

 

那东西是一星期后到的，当时他们正因为发现了餐厅的窗户外有个鸟巢而兴奋。窗户下面有一个遮雨棚，一只知更鸟把自己的巢建在了那儿，还下了蛋。第一个发现的人是奈尔，接着每个人都想去窗户旁看知更鸟的窝，讨论着鸟宝宝到底孵出来了没有。他们实在太心急，以至于狱警都不得不出声制止。

 

“如果那些鸟还有一点脑子，它们就会尽可能快地飞走。”米可说。“离这里越远越好。”

 

“或许它们会学着喜欢这儿的。”利威尔耸了耸肩。

 

午餐后他又偷偷溜去了厨房跟兰见面。厨师把一个包裹从一堆蔬菜中抽了出来递给了利威尔。闻起来跟个莴苣似的，利威尔拆开检查了一下是否正是自己想要的东西。

 

“这就是你说的那玩意儿？”

 

 

利威尔点了点头。“是的，谢谢你。”

 

兰挠了挠自己的头。“真是奇怪的要求。你他妈是喜欢海明威吗，还是说这是什么别样的情.趣？”

 

利威尔用手臂夹起了包裹。

 

“不，不是，但我的确知道有一个人喜欢海明威。”

\--

 

利威尔把书递给他的时候他们正在床上躺着。他在剩下的一天里都处于一种奇怪的难为情中，因为床单下埋着的那个包裹而高度紧张。埃尔文注意到了，谁让他是埃尔文。但他还是跟往常一样等着利威尔自己来告诉他。就在熄灯之后，利威尔揭晓了谜题。他从埃尔文身边离开，走向自己的床，一言不发，从床单底下拿出了包裹。

 

“这是什么？”埃尔文问，坐了起来。

 

利威尔想着要不要把它再塞到自己床单底下去，装作刚刚什么都没有发生，但他还是把它递给了埃尔文。他拆开包装时他一直看着地面，等待着埃尔文的回应，一种很有可能被拒绝的荒诞想象压得他难受。出人意料的是，他听见了一声来自埃尔文的“哦”的低呼，他这才抬起了头。埃尔文正把书拿在手里，包装纸散落一地。他知道在黑暗中很难看清，可是埃尔文的确在笑。不知为何，利威尔能感到的只剩下了尴尬。

 

“一本新的《太阳依旧升起》。”埃尔文说。“我做了什么能值得这份礼物？”

 

他翻了几页，随后合上了书。

 

所有的一切。你之前做过的所有的一切。利威尔想。埃尔文正看着他，依旧笑着。

 

“你说你之前的那本坏掉了，所以……”利威尔交叉起来双臂。“我觉得你会喜欢一本新的。”

 

他不知道还该说什么，幸好埃尔文替他说了。

 

“谢谢你，利威尔。”

 

“这没什么。我不过拜托兰——”

 

“到这里来。”埃尔文说，他放下了书。

 

利威尔向前走去，埃尔文抓住了他的手臂将他拉近自己，亲吻了他的脖颈。

 

“谢谢你，”埃尔文抵在他颈边说。“谢谢你，谢谢你。”

 

利威尔的手弄乱了埃尔文的发型，指甲刮着他的头皮。

 

“我想跟你在一起。”

 

埃尔文看着利威尔，他们的目光相遇了。他看起来对利威尔的话有些惊讶。那不像是因为利威尔什么都没有了，而像是他想做些什么来修复自己破碎的生活，而他想和埃尔文一起。

 

“那就和我在一起。”

 

“好吧，”利威尔说，亲吻了埃尔文。“好吧。”他又说了一次。接着又一次，直到他再也不想说为止。

 

\--

 

韩吉开始为他准备下周的释放宣言了。发生了这么多后，利威尔已经没有再把释放宣言这事放在心上了。他最近一直都在忙于处理跟埃尔文之间的事，忙于走出阴影，忙于思考除了出狱以外的一切事情。但是就在他完成了一天的工作之后，韩吉立即传他到了自己的办公室。棕发的女人表现得比平时更狂躁，几乎都不能好好坐在椅子上。利威尔在她对面坐下，保持着警觉。他闻起来就像刚刚甩干的床单和廉价的织物柔软剂。

 

“到底什么事值得你这么兴奋？”他说。

 

韩吉发出了一种类似傻笑的声音。

 

“释放宣言。”她说。“更确切地说，是你的释放宣言。”

 

利威尔吞了下口水。“我要有一个听讯了？”

 

“下个月。”韩吉抓起桌子上的文件展在了利威尔面前。“假释裁决委员会会见你然后决定你是否已经准备好了重获自由。”

 

利威尔凝视着眼前的文件。他本该感到开心的。在某种程度上，他确实因自己能够走几步就能撞上一个武装警卫的想法感到兴奋①。但事情已经今非昔比。如果他现在真的出狱了，他倒不知道自己该去哪了。

 

“我该准备些什么？”他问。

 

“你现在什么都不需要担心，继续你的日常就好。一旦日期临近，我会立即传唤你然后跟你谈谈准备的事，好吗？我叫你来只是想让你意识到你快出狱了而已。”

 

迟疑一会儿后，利威尔点了点头，将文件放回了桌上。

 

“我明白了。”

 

“就这样？”韩吉拿起文件在空中摇了摇。“你本该在七个月后离开监狱的，利威尔。表现得兴奋点嘛。”

 

“这就是我兴奋的表现。”

 

他尽力去想象离开的感觉，想象越过铁丝网和严格的日程安排后的生活。但他脑中唯一能想到的，就只有埃尔文。当利威尔思考出狱后的生活时，他的未来里全是埃尔文。

 

 

\--

 

他一直等到夜里才打算告诉埃尔文，当他来接参加完愤怒管理会议的自己时。利威尔犹豫着是否该告诉他尽管他知道埃尔文一定会为他感到开心。他可不是什么自私的人。会议结束后，利威尔回头即看到了正在等候着自己的埃尔文。不得不说，这感觉很好。他们沉默着走过走廊，裹在深春的短囚服里。Fashionable。这是埃尔文当初对这衣服的评价。他试图开个玩笑，而利威尔笑着踢了他一脚。

 

“在杂货店关门前去一趟吧，”埃尔文说。“我想去买点糖果。”

 

现在吃糖果有些太晚了，不过谁让埃尔文天生好吃甜食，而利威尔现在又困于自己的心思而懒得阻止他呢。

 

“你迟早是要把你那口该死的牙齿全都蛀光的。”

 

“当我牙齿全都掉光时你还愿意吻我吗？”

 

“想都别想。”

 

埃尔文买了一袋毛毛虫软糖，跟利威尔一起一路边走边吃到了牢房。利威尔不常吃糖果，只是习惯于接受任何埃尔文给他的东西。他放了一块糖到嘴里，慢慢地嚼着。

 

“你有心事啊。”

 

利威尔把糖咽了下去，觉得现在是个说出来的好时机。

 

“我下个月有个假释听讯……我可能很快就可以出去了。”

 

埃尔文似乎一点也没有情绪波动。“利威尔”他说。“这是好事啊。”

 

利威尔又吃了一颗软糖。

 

“我还不确定他们是否会同意——”

 

“他们会的。”

 

他的语气里透着慢慢的自信。利威尔希望他要是也有这份自信就好了。这么想着，他舔掉了黏在了他牙齿上的软糖。

 

“你就这么急着想要离开我吗？”

 

“恰好相反。”埃尔文揉起了半空的糖果袋子。“我的下一次假释听讯就在下个月五号。”

 

“Oh.你的意思是……”利威尔的心跳加快了。“我们也许会同时出狱。”

 

他停了下来，埃尔文也选择和他一起。埃尔文马上就要有下一次听讯了，这点利威尔是知道的，但是最近发生的事搅浑了他的记忆，他几乎把这事给忘了。现在他又有一个听讯就在埃尔文之后一周。谁知道他们在那儿之后该怎么办呢？他们不用再进监狱了。他们自由了。想起来几乎令人害怕。

 

“Well,听起来不错。”

 

埃尔文笑了，眼睛周围堆起了好看的细纹。

 

“听起来是不错。”

 

他弯下腰亲吻了利威尔，脸上仍然带着笑意，唇上是糖果的味道。利威尔没有制止，尽管他明白此时此刻任何人都有可能发现他们。埃尔文在他唇上停留了一会儿，连他的呼吸都甜蜜的好似糖果。不远处突然传来了某人的呐喊声把利威尔拉回了现实，他立即转头凝视着声音来源的方向。埃尔文笑出了声，然后拉着利威尔的手臂向前走去。

 

“好了。”他说。“我们走吧。”

 

他们没有再回头。

 

注：①原句是he's happy at the thought of being able to walk around with running intoan armed guard every two minutes。不知道是不是我理解的问题，我觉得按照我的思维来的话应该是without……我不是很懂还是按着原句翻译了。手生了

 

\--

 

接下来的一个月过得很慢。利威尔早知道会这样，但他仍然会因等待而感到煎熬。就像韩吉说的那样，他安分地继续着他的日常，结束在洗衣房的工作后就去参加愤怒管理会。不打架，甚至连围观都没有。当夜晚降临，在埃尔文的身旁入睡，利威尔便会考虑出狱的事。过去的两个月里他还没有仔细考虑过这个问题，尤其是在伊莎贝尔死后。只有在夜色的掩护下他才会任由自己沉浸在对未来的幻想中。

 

他想要去看一场日出。想要找一份新工作，想要去祭拜伊莎贝尔的坟墓。当然还有法兰的。他想象自己在外面游荡仅仅是因为他能够这么做，因为那里不再有高墙铁壁来阻挡他。还有埃尔文，利威尔想知道他是否已经考虑好了自己以后的工作，他会不会把自己的房子要回来。他想知道离开这些高墙之后埃尔文会是何种模样。大体上来说，这些想象都是积极的。大多数时候，利威尔都是伴着希望而眠。

 

一些夜晚他会因为噩梦而哭着醒来。尽管他已记不清梦的具体内容，利威尔心里也明白这一定是有关伊莎贝尔的。焦虑压得他喘不过气，利威尔瞪着天花板试图平稳下呼吸。这种时候埃尔文总是在他身侧，加重了环着他的双臂的力道。鉴于他仍然闭着眼，利威尔不能判断他到底是醒着还是只是下意识的动作。

 

在接下来的几个星期里韩吉都在给他提供建议。每天早餐结束后利威尔都会前往她的办公室坐着等待韩吉向他展示最新的文件和应对的方式。

 

“听讯的时候我也会作为你的社工出席，为你已经做好假释准备作证。”

 

韩吉向他展示了他的文件，以及上面做的标记和批注。除了那次打架斗殴事件外，他的文件十分干净。他很有可能会被释放，韩吉不停地向他重复这句话。利威尔也这样不停地告诉自己。他不想去思考另一种结果。

 

米可总是倾向于为他消除疑虑尽管利威尔从没有对米克表现出或说出自己的任何疑惑。他们有时会提前赶到会议的场地，随意地陷在椅子中，一同坐在空荡荡的房间里。这种时候通常两人都是静静地等待着。不过在某些特定情况下，他们也会进行简短的聊天。

 

“现在可没有什么人能挡住你离开的路了，”米可说“没有受害者，或者任何类似的东西。你有工作或什么别的资产吗？”

 

“没有，不过我倒是认为现找一份应该不难。”

 

“听说这样挺好的。审理的那群人会很乐意得知你在出狱后表现得如此积极。”

 

一些囚犯陆陆续续地进入，寻找自己的座位，分散在各处坐下。利威尔现在已经对他们的了如指掌，但他们却毫不清楚利威尔的底细。他从没有公开谈论过伊莎贝尔，他也不打算这么做。就算米可得知了实情，他也绝不会再跟外人提起她。

 

“如果埃尔文离开了你会怎么办？”利威尔说。“你可以尝试着去申请假释。”

 

米可摇了摇头。“不必了。我被判了七年而我也正在进行着我的七年牢狱生活。这是我应得的惩罚。”

 

“没有他你也会照常生活？”利威尔问。

 

“当然。”米克如是说。“你会吗？”

 

这听起来并不像是想得知答案的质问，而更像是一种出于关心的询问。利威尔坐直了身子，发现自己难以回答这个问题。

 

“我会的。”这说辞他连自己都说服不了。毕竟他们现在正在谈论的，可是一个他一直都在尽力去建立信任的人。

 

\--

 

埃尔文听讯那天是带着镣铐被带出去的，他却是格外的冷静。这令利威尔十分气氛。他在埃尔文离开牢房前检查了他两次，埃尔文表现得就像自己不过是要去一趟杂货店似的。

 

“你至少给我看起来紧张点。”利威尔说。“Shit,你想让他们觉得你是个自以为是的家伙吗？”

 

“我觉得你这么紧张对我们两个来说已经足够了。”

 

埃尔文低头亲吻了利威尔的头顶。他轻轻地颤抖了一下，已经足够能让利威尔明白他的确是在紧张。他只是尽量没有表现出来。

 

“他们会通过的。”

 

埃尔文抚摸着他的下巴。“我会在几小时后回来。”

 

他后退了一步。

 

“好好享受外出时光。”利威尔。“不要迷路了。”

 

自埃尔文走后到现在差不多已经过去三个小时了。有一半时间利威尔都在外面跑步剩下的一半则在牢房里焦躁不安。感觉埃尔文像是离开了三天而不是三个小时。

 

他想去门口等但他知道警卫一定会朝他大喊大叫让他离开。因而利威尔只有待在牢房里，坐立不安。他尽力去阅读但他就是无法集中精力，最终以将书丢到了埃尔文床上而告终。时间在一分一秒的流逝，利威尔仍然没有听见任何声响。不知过了多久，他终于听见了脚步声，整个人都振作了起来。

 

利威尔慌忙地从床上跳下来看到埃尔文正在朝这里走来，他无法从他的表情判断结果的好坏。当他终于靠得够近的时候，利威尔直接拽着他的囚服将他拖了进来。

 

“埃尔文，他们怎么说？”

 

埃尔文将手搭在他的肩膀上默不作声。

 

“该死的他们到底说了什么——？”

 

“利威尔。”埃尔文说。“他们通过了我的假释。”

 

他笑了，利威尔松了一口气。

 

“什么时候？”他说。“你什么时候可以出狱？”

 

“下周。”

 

利威尔飞快的亲了他一下。他终于放心了，他很开心，但他同时也很紧张。他害怕他们不会通过他的假释申请。埃尔文单手给了他一个拥抱，利威尔能感受到他加快的心跳。

 

“你马上也会出狱了。”他说，利威尔相信他。

 

他相信好运能在这么多惨剧发生后第一次降临到自己身上。

 

\--

 

韩吉正在叫他的名字。即使他们刚从法院回到希娜没多久，利威尔也已不记得过去的几个小时中发生了什么。他看着韩吉，后者没有戴眼镜，一张脸拉得老长。

 

“我们可以申请另一场假释。”她说。“或者在最坏的情况下，你只剩下了五个月的刑期，比你已经熬过的还要短一点。忍一忍就过去了。”

 

利威尔听完了韩吉的话，没有再进行假释申请的登记。他和韩吉一同走过监狱的大厅，面无表情的他内心已然麻木，所有的一切对他而言都如同一个梦境。韩吉还在不停地说着，帮他想办法，试着安慰利威尔。然而利威尔能想到的结果只有一个，我不能离开了。直到他们走过了韩吉的办公室门口，她呼喊着利威尔的名字，他径直往前走去，没有理会身后的呼喊。

 

过度的紧张令他不能恰当地表现自己。道路两旁逐渐变得模糊的树影像是刷在车窗上的肮脏的绿色油漆；没完没了的转来转去更是令利威尔感到头晕。

 

其实他们不过只是行了几英里的路便到了法庭。接着利威尔就站到了假释裁决委员面前，然后韩吉弯下腰告诉他他们并没有通过他的假释。利威尔不能接受这个结果。

 

他表现得那么好，尽管刚开始有一些小小的打斗，但他是一直在尽力变现良好。假释裁决委员会的人穿着西装，裙子，头发整齐地梳在脑后。他们从来没有进过监狱，他们从不清楚监狱里的模样。他们绝不知道利威尔为获得假释都经历了什么。

 

当利威尔回到牢房的时候，他发现埃尔文的东西都被收拾进了一个袋子，而埃尔文正坐在床上。他明天就要走了。他在利威尔走进来时站了起来，看到黑发男人的表情时他便明白了一切。利威尔没必要再把事情全都说出来。

 

“发生了什么？”

 

利威尔重重地叹了口气。

 

“他们没有通过我的假释。他们说我还没有准备好，那些该死的家伙——”

 

“没事的，没事的，都过去了。”

 

“——都是因为和萨奈的手下的那场愚蠢的打斗。那甚至都不是我的错。”

 

埃尔文用手背抵住了自己的脸，利威尔意识到他正在颤抖，他就像一根被拉到极限的弹簧，正处于断裂的边缘。监狱又变成了一具棺材，四周的墙壁仿佛正向自己挤来。就像回到了他来这里的第一天。

 

“你可以申请另一场假释。”埃尔文说。“我可以帮你，我会等你——”

 

“别走。”利威尔近乎祈求。

 

埃尔文仍然没有拿开挡在脸上的手。利威尔能看出他的痛苦而他尽管为此感到内疚，更多的却是对事情失去控制的愤怒。他恨他马上就要离开自己，这份错放的愤怒变得势不可挡，而后又迅速转化成了痛苦。

 

“利威尔……”

 

“你不能走。”利威尔摇着头“你不能——我不能忍受这个——埃尔文，求求你——”

 

“我不能停留，”埃尔文说。“利威尔，别这样，你知道我不能留下。”

 

利威尔猛地抓住了他的囚服前襟，紧紧地握着粗糙的布料。过了一会儿，他松手了，突然的放松让自己的身体后退了几步。他在床上坐下，垂下了头。他明白埃尔文不能留下。但他就是不想他离开，他需要他。他几乎不能想象呆在这里而没有埃尔文的生活。那感觉就像是一场噩梦。埃尔文走到他身旁坐下，伸出手揽住利威尔将他拉近了自己。

 

“我很抱歉。”他说。“事情本不该这样的。一切都搞砸了。”

 

“生活本来就很糟糕。”利威尔将头靠在了埃尔文的肩上“我不知道为什么我们之前竟然还在期待有任何不同。”

 

埃尔文沉默了很久。

 

“我也不知道。”最终，他做出了回答。

 

那天晚上，他们最后一次做了爱。跟以往不同。这是告别。他们始终没有说话。埃尔文照顾着利威尔，他总是这么做。是利威尔一直以来都太过自私了。他从这个男人身上得到的太多了。利威尔将拳头锤进床单，诅咒着埃尔文，咒骂着他自己，还有这所有的一切。

 

白昼来临时，一辆前来迎接埃尔文的士车停在了监狱门口。人们在早餐时向他道别，不过也就只有几个人而已。米可接替了他百货商店的工作，利威尔选择帮忙。因为他也不知道自己该做什么。

 

早餐后，埃尔文从牢房里拿出了自己的东西，脱下囚服，换上了普通的衣服。他穿着一件系扣领衬衫和一条价格不菲的裤子，像极了利威尔曾经想象过的样子。埃尔文铺好了被子，从口袋里拿出了一张纸条。

 

“这是我的新号码。”他说。“你可以打给我。”

 

利威尔接过了纸条，看着穿着便装的埃尔文，思考着自己是何等的自私。

 

“我想要你答应我一件事。”

 

“你说。”

 

“答应我你不会再来这里看我。”

 

埃尔文明显被这个请求给震惊了，他正尽力理解利威尔话中的含义。

 

“这是什么意思？”

 

“意思就是出去后要活得自由。”利威尔说。“不用等我。”

 

利威尔折起了写有埃尔文电话号码的纸条打算把它还给埃尔文。埃尔文只是站在那儿，处于惊讶之中，没有移动。这时一个狱警走进牢房，敲了敲墙壁。

 

“史密斯，你的车已经等了很久了。”

 

埃尔文眨了眨眼然后转身对狱警说。“我马上就到。”

 

他紧紧握住利威尔的手，温柔地将它推回了他的胸前，那张写着电话号码的纸条仍然躺在利威尔的手心里。

 

“拿着它吧。”

 

“埃尔文——”

 

“求你拿着它。”

 

利威尔垂下了眼，点了点头。埃尔文最后捏了捏他的手，接着便与狱警走出了牢房。等他走出了走廊，利威尔并没有追出去目送他离开。他没有移动。他站在那里握着埃尔文的纸条。一切都结束了。

 

\--

 

起初他对埃尔文的离开还没有深刻的感觉，直到熄灯时间来临。利威尔于一片黑暗之中凝视着天花板，然后转向了埃尔文曾经的床铺。他几乎就要希望那男人回到这儿，回到自己的身边了。但他忍住了。瞧瞧这床铺得多整洁，显得多空荡，无比的夺目，一个糟糕的过去的提醒物。利威尔移开了视线，没过多久却又再次定格在了那人的床上。

 

一切都脱轨了，所有的一切。他爬下自己的床，走向那个曾经属于埃尔文的空床，躺了上去。床单已经被洗过了，失去了埃尔文的味道。他什么都闻不到。利威尔将自己蜷缩在了角落里，就像埃尔文仍在他身边时一样。

 

一夜无梦。

 

\--

 

四天后，米可加入了他的跑圈运动。自埃尔文离开后利威尔每天都会跑步，跑到有狱警命令他滚回大厅里。跑步似乎是现在唯一能转移他注意力的方法了。当他停下来的时候，他会不住地想着埃尔文的离开，

 

他带着虚空的期待走进牢房期望看到埃尔文就在那儿，等候着他。他仍会在早晨时等待埃尔文，等待那个男人在自己身边坐下，手里拿着为两人准备的咖啡。目睹一些荒唐的事情发生后，利威尔依旧下意识地扭头想要向埃尔文表达自己的看法。然而等他扭过头去后，才发现自己身边只有空气。

 

他都想换一颗心了，这颗实在太痛了。

 

埃尔文的手机号码安然无恙地被夹在他的书页里，他从来没有试图拨通过。他不是没有想过，当他想起埃尔文已经自由了，想起伊莎贝尔已经离世了时。但埃尔文已经承受了这么多。就算他觉得埃尔文有可能想听见自己的声音，他也不能自私地把埃尔文再拉回污浊的这里。

 

所以他选择了奔跑。第四天时米可加入了他，赶上他，安静地跑在他旁边。利威尔没有去参加上次的愤怒管理会，因此他除了用餐时间外并没有怎么看见米可。他们跑了四圈后停了下来调整呼吸，利威尔擦拭着额头上的汗，米可弯下腰以得以正常呼吸。

 

“对于一个小个子来说你已经很不错了。”

 

“没错，然而对于一个高个子来说你跑得实在太慢了。”

 

米可笑了，呼吸急促，站直了身子。

 

“你最近一直都在没了命地跑。”

 

“让我保持忙碌罢了。”

 

米可靠着铁丝网。自北边而来的暖空气吹干了他们皮肤上的汗。尽管利威尔早猜到了米可接下来要说什么，但他仍呆在这里打算继续对话。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

“我好极了。”

 

“……你跟埃尔文联系过吗？”

 

利威尔抬头望向天空，这个时候的她总是望不到尽头的蓝色。五天来，这是他第一次听见埃尔文的名字。

 

“还没有。”他说，接着走开了。

 

米可没有跟来。利威尔洗了洗手，和脸，走向了厨房。午餐就在一小时后，所以伊恩应该正在准备。门口一个新来的犯人认出了他放了他进去。等他看见伊恩时，后者正站在一个大罐子前搅拌着什么看起来像是辣椒的东西。他舀了一勺给利威尔，男人则没有接手。

 

“这太不干净了。”

 

伊恩大笑出声继续搅拌辣椒。

 

“忘了你这小子有洁癖。”

 

“那叫不洁恐惧（指病态的洁癖），而且我才不是。我只是单纯的爱干净。”

 

伊恩用他空闲地那只手把勺子放回了自己的围裙里，期间甚至都没有抬头看一眼。

 

“明白了。”他说。“嘿，你听说了什么关于埃尔文的近况吗？他还好吗？”

 

利威尔咬住了下唇。他当然会这么问，任何知道他们曾经在一起过的人都会这么问。

 

“我不知道。我还没有和他再联系过。”

 

他赶在伊恩再说多的话刺激他前离开了厨房。又是这种窒息的痛感。利威尔没跑多远就撞到了奈尔。他长长地叹了口气，无奈又沮丧。监狱本身就是个小地方，现在更是让利威尔加深了这个念头。

 

“嘿，”奈尔说。“你有没有联系过——”

 

利威尔在他说完之前就猛地将他推到了墙边。奈尔的囚服被他拽在拳头里，背后紧紧靠着混凝土墙。他抓住了利威尔的手，但并没有试着跟他开打。

 

利威尔什么也没说，仅仅剧烈地喘息着，愤怒迅速传遍了他的每一根静脉，他的视线，以及他的心。如果埃尔文在这儿，他也许会一只手搭上利威尔的背促使他冷静。如果伊莎贝尔还活着，她会拉开利威尔自己去试着教训奈尔。

 

不过他们可没有一人在这儿。他脸上的表情一定已经暴露了他的心思，因为奈尔捏了捏他的手腕就像是在尝试安抚他。

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

利威尔松开了手。奈尔顶着他被弄得乱七八糟的衣领站在他面前，利威尔觉得自己比以往的任何时候都更憎恨这个男人。他犹豫了一会儿，在此期间谁都没有做出任何动作。

 

他最终还是选择了离开，在牢房里度过了他一天接下来的时间。

 

\--

利威尔在周末时拥有了一个新狱友。他并没有被提前告知，不过这也是他意料之中的事。毕竟监狱还是和往常一样拥挤。利威尔走进牢房时发现了床上的衣服，那本是属于埃尔文的床。接着看见的就是那个新人，他还年轻，瘦小得像是个瘾君子。好吧，至少他看起来像。牢房空间感觉有些不够了。那个新来的打量着利威尔，头靠在墙上。

“啊，嘿。”他说，声音 听起来不太正常。

“你再试着跟我说话我就把你的牙齿都打掉。”利威尔简直气到头脑发痛。

那个新人因害怕而往后缩了一下。除此之外他看起来很惊讶，而利威尔并没有感觉有什么内疚——他的存在本身就是一个错误。利威尔从书里抽出了留有埃尔文号码的纸条，走向了公共电话区。

 

他走得很快，仿佛是要去执行某种不为人知的任务。然而当他举起电话的一瞬间，他的速度便放慢了。

拨号音在他耳中听来尖锐刺耳。五分钟过去利威尔却仍然没有按下任何一个数字，他就只是站在那儿，将听筒夹在耳朵和肩膀之间。什么都没做。

有一些犯人正在他旁边聊天，基本上都沉溺于自己的对话中，根本没有关注利威尔。尽管有极少部分看了过来，想知道为什么利威尔花了五分钟时间站在电话前却没有跟任何人通话。

他终于拿出了埃尔文的纸条，缓缓地输入了那上面的每一个数字，往电话前又站了站以获取更多的私人空间。第一声铃响时，利威尔止住了呼吸。

他不知道该说些什么。他甚至不知道他为什么要打这通电话。铃声又响了两次，利威尔逐渐意识到埃尔文大概是不会接电话了。

他不知道这算不算是一种庆幸。它又响了一次，接着接到了语音信箱。

 

“这里是埃尔文史密斯，我现在无法接听，请您在语音信箱留言。”

他的声音令利威尔吓了一跳。听起来更轻了，但还是跟他记忆中的一样舒缓且熟悉。接到语音信箱的嘟嘟声将利威尔拉回了现实。利威尔猛地把电话挂回原位然后走开了。他都不明白自己是怎么想的。

 

他回到了自己的牢房，折起埃尔文的纸条将其重新夹进了书里。他的新狱友不见了人影。他告诉自己永远也不要再拿出那张纸条了。

\--  
几天后韩吉在走廊上找到了利威尔，就在埃尔文离开的一周半后。她显然带着目的性走来，不过看起来倒是挺兴奋的。她笑得露出了六颗牙齿。

“利威尔”韩吉喊着“利威尔！”

他停了下来等待韩吉赶上自己，现在的他结束了一天的工作，疲倦不已。他最近一直都感到疲倦，仿佛精力不愿再搭理他了一样。韩吉在他前面停下然后把手搭上了他的双肩。

“我有个好消息。”韩吉停顿了一下找回呼吸，她都快跑断气了。“你的假释申请被通过了。”

利威尔听清了韩吉的话却不知道该作何回应。

“你听明白我说了什么了吗？”韩吉问。

“我原以为……”利威尔试图艰难地组织着语言。“我原以为我的假释没有通过。假释委员会是这么说的。”

“我知道，可是我接到了一个法院的电话，说他们决定提前放你出去以缓解监狱里的过度拥挤现象。”韩吉耸了耸肩，明显地也不知晓具体细节。“恭喜你了，利威尔。三天后你就自由了。”

 

\--  
重获自由的那天过得就像是一场梦。过去的两周他还在混着日子，而现在突然间他就正在打包东西，为即将迎来的自由做着准备。

他的那个新狱友，利威尔还是没花功夫去弄清他的名字，他要是知道利威尔将要离开，一定会吓得要死。自从被利威尔那句话吓到了后，他就再也没跟利威尔说过一句话。

利威尔终于拿回了他的衣物——一条黑色的牛仔裤和一件浅灰色的T恤。再度穿上它们的感觉可以算是奇妙。衣服有些拘谨，然而这布料带来的却是一种不可思议的解脱，终于从那些上多了浆的囚服中解脱了出来。

利威尔看向他的床铺。哦，那已经不再是他的了。他再也不会在那之上度过任何一个夜晚了，盯着开了缝的天花板希望自己正在某个别的地方。利威尔将袋子扛到了肩上，最后一次从他的牢房中走出。

米克在他离开了跟他握了最后一次手。他就在前厅等着，唯一的另一个与他有交情的人。利威尔仅仅告诉他他要走了，没有再说别的。

 

他向来不擅长告别。当米克看见利威尔时他笑了，是一种发自内心的微笑。

“我可不想再在这里看见你。”

利威尔朝他点了点头。“你不会的。”

他向办公室走去，一个警卫和韩吉正在那儿等着他。警卫会跟着他一直走到大门，当警卫完成他的工作后，利威尔也就离开了。他便自由了。

韩吉期待地站在那儿，然而利威尔却不确定该说些什么。谢谢你。或许这样比较恰当。韩吉帮了他很多，并且出于某种原因她也挺喜欢他的。想着要把她留在这里继续处理这些破事还有些不适。但这就是韩吉的工作，不知出于何种原因，她看起来还挺爱好她的工作的。

“我帮你叫了一辆的士。”韩吉说。“它应该已经到门口了。”

“谢谢你。”利威尔答，这声谢谢可不仅仅是对叫出租车这一件事。“所以这就是结局了？”

“这就是结局了，”韩吉说，看起来她正在考虑再说点别的什么，但她最终只是笑了笑。“再见，利威尔。”

利威尔伸出手握住了韩吉的，郑重地，与她握了最后一次手。

“再见。”

“快点走吧，”警卫催促道“不然的士就要走了。”

他带着利威尔走过了两道电子门，接着跟在他身后。有几个正等待着被处理的犯人看向利威尔，眼里透着明显的嫉妒。最后一道门是利威尔自己打开的，他回头看时发现狱警已经走开了。警戒大门在他身后徐徐关闭。他自由了，彻底自由了。

外面很温暖。有阳光，还有微风。利威尔朝敞开的大门走去，费尽力气才没让自己跑过去，害怕他们会再次关上门将他锁在里面。

他们当然没有。利威尔顺利从大门走出。一个警卫朝他点了点头，接着关上了门，金属和铁丝网都在摇晃。

一辆黄色的出租车等待着将他带到任何他想去的地方，不过利威尔还不确定自己该去哪里。

他在下城有些认识的人或许可以在他们那儿小住一会儿，但利威尔还没有想好一个长期计划。

在出租车的左边，利威尔发现了另一辆车，一辆开着引擎的黑色轿车。他试图看清驾驶舱里的人，然而刺眼的阳光却迫使他放弃这么做。轿车的门突然打开，走下来的人竟是埃尔文。

 

“利威尔，”他说。“上车。”

这对他而言又是另一个冲击。埃尔文看起来过得很好，戴着墨镜，穿着浅色的系扣领衬衫。

利威尔只感觉呼吸困难，连带着挪动脚步也变得艰难。他是怎么知道的？当韩吉告诉他他即将离开时他的确想过再联系一次埃尔文，结果还是没播出去。他的电话号码仍然被夹在书里。利威尔再看了看的士，走向了埃尔文的车。

车里闻起来像皮革，皮革和空调味。埃尔文将他的袋子放在后座上后回到了驾驶室，关上了门。

利威尔的手指在皮革上游走，感受着一种他几乎有八个月没有碰到过得纹理触感。他既紧张又尴尬，一大堆不知道该如何问出口的问题在他脑中嗡嗡作响。

埃尔文开动了车。利威尔回头看着逐渐消失的希娜，黄色的出租车变成了一个远方的小点。

“你跟法官谈过我了，是吧？”

埃尔文在路的尽头停了下来，不停地有车辆从他们身旁经过，利威尔几乎都快忘了这种声音。

“我有个检察官朋友向他们反映了监狱里人满为患的情况。”

他没有驶向主干道。没有熄火的车震动着，阳光透过树梢投下零星的斑点。利威尔看向了埃尔文。

他的脸色并不太好，甚至有些失望。他以一种过分的专注凝视着面前的主路，告诉利威尔他正在尽力不看他那儿看。

“你为什么没有打给我？”

利威尔扯了扯自己衬衫的线头。“我不知道。”他说，但这明显是个谎言。于是他迅速纠正自己。“我不想弄得那么自私。我希望你能为自己着想。”

埃尔文低低地笑了，终于摘下墨镜看向了利威尔。

 

“涉及到你的时候我通常都会很自私。”他诚实地说，而这次换成利威尔必须得挪开目光了。

埃尔文戴上了墨镜，两人再度陷入了沉默。埃尔文帮他获得了假释。他帮了他那么多，他所想要的唯一回报就是利威尔。

“你有什么想去的地方吗？”

利威尔注视着面前黑色的主路，不同的人在此分开，开往任何方向的车辆都有。“我没什么地方可去。”

“我在靠近市中心的地方有一套房子。”

埃尔文的表情现在看上去没那么糟了，他的手指焦虑地敲着方向盘。利威尔的心跳加速了。

“你可以和我住在一起。”他说，接着迅速补充道。“如果你想的话。”

利威尔看着又一辆车经过。过去的八个月中他所拥有的所有东西都在埃尔文的后座上。

.  
而他仅剩的所有就坐在他身边。他不知道为什么，再也不知道了，他认为拒绝埃尔文是最好的决定。

就像埃尔文曾帮过他一样，他没想过能得到这么多。

“别离开我。”(Satay with me )埃尔文又说了一遍。

“好吧。”利威尔回答得不假思索。罢了，再也没有什么好瞎想的了。

他越过换挡杆握住了埃尔文的手。埃尔文加重力道回握了他。利威尔像是一下明白他要去哪了。埃尔文松开了刹车，驶向了主路。

全文完。

**Author's Note:**

> 毕竟是翻译文决定还是用中文来写。
> 
> 因为过去的一年里都在准备着大学入学考试，通俗一点就是高考。所以拖到了现在。那真是我最不愿去回忆的一年，最黑暗最艰辛的一年。
> 
> 不说多的，这篇是我的入坑文，文中对细节的处理令人惊叹。两人之间微妙的感情变化也十分精细。没有崩角色，很真实的他们。角色都是活的。


End file.
